Broken Memories
by SweetStories11
Summary: Ash and co. are heading towards Ever Grande City where Ash will compete in the Hoenn League. But what will happen when an unexpected turn of events might keep Ash from competing? Sequel to HOAF. Poke and Contest shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or anything associated with it. 

**A/N: **Well, because so many reviewers requested, here is the SEQUEL to _Heartaches Over A Friend_. Since it is in fact a sequel, those of you that have not read _HOAF_ should go read it, otherwise this first chapter will be somewhat confusing, and I believe it will be worth your while to read the first fic. And for those of you who have in fact read it, well then here we go! Enjoy!

_**Broken Memories**_

Chapter 1

Nothing could beat it. Traveling on the wide-open water with the wind in their faces. Misty stretched out her arms and felt the watery breeze gently collide with her face and her flowing orange hair. Ash walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He smiled as Pikachu jumped up on the railing of the boat and copied Misty.

Ash chuckled and grinned.

"You sure do love being out on the open water, don't you Misty?"

"You bet I do."

The orange-headed girl smiled at Ash and went back to looking at the rolling waves while she put her head on his shoulder.

It had been a couple months since they arrived at Lilycove City. Hard was the easiest way to describe the feeling of telling their friends that they were now an official couple. The shock on their faces was what they were expecting, but instead, Ash and Misty were the ones with the shocked expressions. Their friends had laughed as they told them that they knew that it would have eventually happened. Even May had congratulated the new couple. She was over whatever had happened in Lilycove, and now she and Misty were really good friends. Despite what Drew had said, he usually never traveled with the group. This somewhat shocked May, but she realized he liked being alone. Drew would ask where they were going, and then he'd just go and meet up with them at their destination. May was to say the least, disappointed. After all, Drew was the only friend she knew that was her age, and they were both Pokemon Coordinators. Brock, well, he was Brock, the protector, mentor and cook of the group.

They were now heading over to Ever Grande City, home of the Hoenn League. Ash had won all eight badges, but his last two were extremely difficult to win. With the help of Misty cheering him on, he got an extra boost of confidence, which helped him guide his pokemon to victory. Now that she was with him, he was sure that he could beat every trainer in the Pokemon League.

An island came into view and May pointed excitedly.

"Look you guys! That's the island where Ever Grande City is!"

The large island was filled with forests, with an occasional town here and there. Up at the top was Ever Grande City. The stadium was at the highest point and its circular shape made it look like the island had a crown on its head. Ash leaned forward, hands on the railings, with a broad grin on his face. He was so excited, that he didn't realize how far he had leaned.

"Ash! Watch out!"

Misty had caught him by his shirt just as he was about to go over board. Ash chuckled and rubbed his head with his hand.

"Ash! Don't you realize that we will get there soon enough? You could have fallen and drowned!"

He smiled at her; she always looked the best when she was angry. Misty's anger subsided as Ash kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thanks for watching out for me," Ash said gently with a warm smile.

"Well you need someone to do it, seeing as you always find yourself in some kind of trouble. But I guess that's why I'm here, isn't it?"

The two laughed as the boat pulled into the docks of one of the island's ports. Ash got off first and helped Misty and May get down from the boat.

"Pika, Pikachu."

Pikachu pointed over to the steering wheel of the boat. Brock was still there, drooling over the lady standing at it.

"Eh…it's been nice sailing with you…have a nice day…"

"It's been nice sailing with you too…and if you would so like my company, then I'm sure we would both have a nice day!"

Brock let go off the lady's hands as Misty and May dragged him away, each grabbing him by an ear. When they got to the dock, both girls laughed with each other as they looked at Brock, who was rubbing his ears, trying to make the pain in his ears go away. Ash led the way into the lively town in which they had docked. There was a carnival going on and everyone was out and about. Misty and May ran ahead and smiled in awe at their surroundings. A Ferris wheel towered over all of the rides and games at the colorful carnival. Misty dragged Ash to the big wheel while May and Brock went on one of the rides. Afterwards, everyone met up again and headed over to the game area.

"Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding! You're a winner!"

The person handling the game handed a small stuffed water pokemon to Ash. He had thrown his darts straight into three balloons and he had won. Misty congratulated Ash on his victory, but surprisingly he handed the prize to her. She smiled as she accepted the gift and she hugged him. May smiled, but sighed at the sight of them. How she had wished that Drew were here. Loneliness was somewhat of a familiar term for her nowadays. Ash and Misty had each other, and Brock was always going after every girl they met. Where was she left? With no one…except Drew, but he was always going off, doing his own thing… maybe she should too… No. She would be even lonelier. Then again she always had her pokemon. As soon as she thought this, there was a quick movement in the trees next to her. A black shadowy figure had been watching her, and then when she spotted it, whoever it was ran away. Seeing as Ash, Misty and Brock were busy, she followed the mysterious stranger.

He was running as fast as his legs could take him. He looked back and saw her chasing him. Suddenly he fell flat on his face and his hood fell off. Quickly, he put it back on as she caught up to him.

"Who are you?" asked May curiously.

"You don't need to know."

His voice was smooth and deep, maybe even melodic. She couldn't make out whom it could possibly be. He was about as tall as her, and he was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt accompanied by black sweatpants. Whoever it was, he was most likely to be her age, or so it seemed. May couldn't see his face, because his hood covered it, but behind the shadows she could make out a pair of shining emerald eyes.

"Well, I would at least like to know why you were watching me."

"Again, nothing to worry your little head about."

The tone in his voice sounded familiar but she couldn't make it out exactly. For some reason, May began to walk closer to this mysterious stranger, step by step.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh…nothing."

She was now a foot away from him, but still she couldn't see through the shadows of his hood, and the setting sun wasn't helping matters. Her hand started to reach towards his hood but her mystery man stepped back just as she was about to touch it. He walked a few steps and then turned around and disappeared into the forest.

……………..

Ash and Misty were laughing as they watched a man get dunked into a pool of water. They walked over to the ice cream stand and Ash bought them a pair of vanilla ice cream cones. Misty puckered up her lips and pressed them into the white creamy cold dessert. Her lips were covered in ice cream and Ash laughed hysterically. Misty smirked and quickly kissed him on his cheek. Instantly his laughter stopped.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Oh, I just like seeing you squirm that's all."

Misty smirked as he wiped the ice cream from his cheek.

"You know, I'd like to see what you'd do if I..."

Ash stopped in the middle of his sentence when all of a sudden he heard a cry. Both of them turned around to see a baby boy, about two years old, holding an empty ice cream cone. Misty walked over to the child, Ash right behind her. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"There, there, it's okay…what's your name sweetheart?"

The boy was still crying as Misty looked to Ash desperately. He walked over to her and patted the boy lightly on the head. Ash handed him his ice cream cone and threw the empty one away. At once the boy stopped crying and he licked the ice cream happily. He smiled and looked up at his newly found mother figure.

"Johnny! Name, Johnny!"

"Johnny, where's your mommy?" asked Misty sweetly.

"No mommy! You mommy!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other in shock as Johnny pointed to Ash and cheered in Misty's arms.

"You daddy! You mommy, you daddy!"

Ash chuckled and rubbed his head at the thought of him and Misty being a 'mommy and daddy'. Misty saw this and gave him a stern look accompanied by a whack on the head.

"What did I do?" asked Ash innocently.

"Oh, don't you give me that. I know what you were thinking, and don't get any bright ideas!"

Ash waved his hands in front of him to signal a stop to the arguing.

"Okay, okay! Don't worry, I'm not getting any _bright ideas_."

Misty's stern look softened as she looked back at the kid eating his ice cream. She gasped and then sighed as Johnny started to drool. His shirt was covered in ice cream.

It was going to be a long day, or at least until they found his mother.

**A/N:** I know, that was somewhat short, but it was the first chapter so… it wasn't filled with that much stuff. I'll try to update soon, but I'm not sure when that will be, hopefully by the end of the week. Thanks for reading and please review! Have a great day,


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I decided to dedicate a somewhat large portion of the chapter to a character I felt needed more recognition and a part in the storyline. So don't think it's all about him, because it's not. So I'll leave you to it then. Enjoy! Please read and review!

Chapter 2

Ash and Misty were exhausted. Johnny had been, more or less, tough to handle. It seemed that he used their pity to his advantage, asking them for anything he laid his eyes on. When this didn't work, Johnny resorted to calling Ash and Misty his daddy and his mommy. At that point, they just couldn't say no, especially to a child who could possibly not have an actual parent. The sunset was nearing in the distance of the carnival's horizon. Lights came on everywhere, turning the already cheerfully colored carnival into what seemed like a fireworks display.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Ash and Misty sighed.

"What is it honey?" asked Misty trying to sound lively.

Johnny started to bawl his eyes out and all she could do was cradle him in her arms. She looked to Ash, but all he did was give her a '_how should I know what to do_' look. After a couple of minutes of desperately trying to get Johnny to calm down, it finally dawned upon her.

"Uh, Ash?"

"Yeah…?" Ash asked hesitantly.

Misty's eyes widened and became puppy like. Ash knew this meant he had to do something that he really would not like doing.

"I think I know what's wrong with him…I think, he needs to be, well, you know, be changed."

Ash leapt up in the air with his arms out stretched. His eyes popped out and he screamed at the idea.

"WHAT? No way! I'm not changing him!"

"Aw Ash! Please! Do it for Johnny! Do it for me…"

Misty flashed him the most innocently pleading smile that she could muster. Ash tried looking away, but she persisted, and she won. Johnny stopped crying for a second because he was confused as to why he was being handed over to the immature boy. Looking on, Misty smiled as Ash rocked Johnny in his arms and patted his back. He looked at Misty to see if she would somehow do the task for him. All he received from her was a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. Ash nodded his head and looked at Johnny, determination written on his face. He looked around and decided to lay him down on a bench nearby. Grimacing, he slowly reached for the baby's diaper, when to his relief he heard two familiar voices calling out.

"Hey Ash!" said Brock cheerfully.

"Hey Misty! Oh! Who do you guys have here? He's so cute!" May squealed.

Misty was about to explain when two more people started to call out to them from the crowd of people passing by.

"Johnny! Johnny darling!"

"Johnny, where are you?"

Out of the crowd emerged a tall woman. She seemed to be of the same age as Brock, and she had straight light blue hair that fell slightly below her shoulders. Her clothes were quite simple; nothing special, just a ruffled lavender dress that didn't seem too expensive. At a first glance, you would think nothing of her, but if you looked closely, you could see the beauty shining from within her. The other figure seemed to hide behind her, not because whoever it was seemed scared, but simply because it didn't want to be seen, well at least for now.

"Oh Johnny! Thank goodness!"

The woman hugged Johnny and in return he squealed in delight. Suddenly she noticed the four on looking stares from the group in front of her. Finally, her eyes lay to rest on Brock and she seemed to somewhat blush at the sight of him.

"Hi! I'm Ash and this is Misty, May and Brock," Ash said pointing to each person as he called out their names.

"Nice to meet you all! I guess you've already met Johnny. I'm Vivica…"

Misty seemed confused. She looked back at Brock and saw that he was smiling, everything seemed to be normal with him; something was wrong though. Why hadn't he had gone crazy over this woman like usual? Even though she could tell Brock was for some reason not interested in her, she could clearly tell that Vivica was interested in him.

"…and this is…"

"I don't need an introduction sis, we've already met."

Out from behind Vivica came a messy brown haired boy, about the same as Ash. He wore a purple long sleeve shirt with an unbuttoned sleeveless dark blue tee on top, along with dark blue jeans. Everyone's jaw dropped but Ash's utmost expression of shock showed how much he had been stunned to see him.

"Ga-ry!" Ash croaked.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you surprised to see that I'm here?"

Ash regained his composure and stood up straight.

"Well, yes. What are you doing here?"

"I have a right to be here, you know! Even though I'm not a trainer anymore, it doesn't mean that I don't like watching pokemon battles, especially in person."

Ash thought his answer seemed okay. And he was right; pokemon battles were fun and exciting to watch.

"So Gary, this is your sister? You two look nothing alike!" Misty chuckled and went on, "but of course you can take a look at me and my sisters. We're not exactly the same either."

Gary had noticed her for the first time. She looked so different…

"So how did you guys find Johnny?" asked Vivica with a shy smile as she tried to avert looking at Brock's face.

"Yeah, we want to know too. What have you guys been doing all day?" asked May.

Ash and Misty looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, you could say it was _eventful_. Johnny found us by the ice cream cart and so from then on we kept him with us for the day," replied Ash.

"Oh thank you so much! You really don't know how much this means to me…I was so worried about Johnny."

Ash started to talk about the Hoenn league with Gary and so Misty took the opportunity to take Brock aside and talk to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Brock, is there something wrong with you? You didn't say anything romantic nor did you compliment Vivica on anything."

Misty looked at him sternly, releasing his arm as she waited for him to answer. Brock's cheery look turned into a bummed frown and he sighed.

"I've given up."

"WHAT?" asked Misty bewildered.

"Shh! They're going to hear us! … I've given up on girls Misty. You know I never have any luck with my charming compliments. I must have been rejected by at least thirty girls today! There's just nothing that is going to help me anymore, so I've given up," said Brock with a sad sigh.

Misty's angered expression became calm and understanding.

"Brock, I'm sorry you feel so sad and that you've given up. But what if I were to tell you something that would make you feel a lot better?"

Brock suddenly leapt up from his crouching position and looked at Misty excitedly.

"What is it? Do you know how to make girls love my charming ways?"

Misty chuckled unenthusiastically at the remark, but then smiled.

"No, but I do happen to know a girl that I believe already likes you, and she's standing right over there."

She cocked her head towards the group of their friends.

"What? You mean May?" asked Brock shocked.

"NO! Ugh, men."

She turned his head towards the direction of Vivica, who turned away abruptly when Brock's eyes met hers. Brock stood straight up and beamed with confidence. Misty and Brock returned to the group, Misty going back to Ash's side while Brock interrupted the current conversation and introduced himself more properly. He took Vivica's free hand in his, seeing as she was holding Johnny with the other, and smiled at her while her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Brock couldn't see it however because the sun had set and it was now dark outside.

"Allow me to introduce myself more properly. I am Brock, a professional pokemon breeder, and may I say you look beautiful tonight!"

Vivica chuckled and blushed an even deeper red at the compliment.

"Why thank you Brock! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

May stepped in between Brock and Vivica, interrupting their little get together.

"Excuse me Brock, but you have just interrupted my conversation with Vivica. So Vivica, where were we? Oh yeah! Your son! He's so cute!…"

At those words, Brock jumped in fright. _'Your son'_, she had a son. It was all over now. Misty saw this and quickly asked Vivica.

"Oh! So Johnny is your son! So where's his daddy?"

"No daddy! No mommy!" said Johnny suddenly at the mention of the fatherly word.

"Well, you see, he's actually right about that. He doesn't have a father, and he doesn't have a mother. You see, I've adopted him—."

"Wow! That is so sweet of you Vivica! You're such a kind and caring person!"

Once again Brock held her hand in his and she turned a dark red.

"Say…uh…would you like to…"

Misty nudged him in the ribs.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Brock blurted out.

"I'd, I'd love to!" replied Vivica with a shy smile.

"Well then!" said Brock beaming, "let's not waste anymore time! The three of us shall go!"

He tickled Johnny and he giggled. Brock offered his arm and Vivica linked hers in his, and they left.

"Wow, what just happened?" asked a confused May.

"Well, I think I have just found Brock a girlfriend. _Finally_."

Ash, May, Misty and Pikachu all laughed but their laughter was cut short at the sight of Gary's expressionless face.

"I don't suppose you think my sister actually likes him. She just agreed to be polite," Gary said simply.

Misty looked at him with the smallest amount of anger in her eyes. Her tone of voice seemed to be slightly agitated.

"Well, to inform you, she definitely likes him. I can tell. But of course, what would you know about those kinds of things? I'm surprised to not see your squad of cheerleaders surrounding you."

Gary seemed taken aback by her fiery spirit.

"Well to inform _you, _I saw no need of cheerleaders because researching pokemon does not require that in the least. And they were getting annoying."

Ash and Gary both stared at her as she snorted. Misty put a hand up to her face and smiled. Obviously, she thought what Gary had said was very funny, hysterical even.

"You remind me somewhat of Drew…" May said quietly.

Gary turned around to face the brunette and he smiled.

"Drew huh? Isn't he that popular pokemon coordinator? I've heard of him. So I remind you of him huh?"

He started to chuckle but Misty gave him a stern look.

"Don't flatter yourself! He's not like you because he thinks of you as a role model. Now, if he had Ash as a role model, well at least that would be a bit better."

Misty smirked and now Ash was the one with the stern look on his face.

"What do you mean by that? Just a bit? I'm a great role model!"

She continued to smile cheerfully while Gary analyzed the situation at hand. It looked as if Ash and Misty were the same; they were still continually bickering at one another. Some things never changed.

"Um, guys? Am I the only one here that realizes that we still don't have a place to stay the night?" asked May annoyingly.

"OH! I completely forgot!" said Ash.

"Of course you'd forget," replied Misty with a smile behind the words she spoke.

Ash stormed off, followed by May, Misty and then finally Gary.

"I didn't mean for him to get that angry," said Misty quietly, somewhat to herself.

Gary heard her and responded to her comment.

"Oh, come on, Ash is always like that, you of all people should know that."

Misty looked at him somewhat bitterly, but then her expression eased into a worried frown. Gary had in fact been right; after all, Ash did in fact seem to have a fiery temper…somewhat like herself. Misty chuckled and started to quicken her pace, but Gary caught up to her. Ash and May were still a few yards in front of them. By now, they could all see the Pokemon Center in full view.

"I can't believe her! Who does she think she is to say that? So I forgot! It's not like she thought of it either!" spoke Ash fiercely.

"Come on Ash, she was just kidding! You know she's like that, she didn't mean anything offensive. And plus, you do seem to have somewhat of a temper problem…"

May said that last part reluctantly, not sure of how he'd react. To her surprise, Ash sighed and smiled.

"You know what? You're right May! I should go and apologize…"

But when Ash turned around, no one was behind them.

……

"Gary what are you doing?"

He had pulled her aside into the forest near the path and let go of her arm.

"Just hear me out."

Misty sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, what is it that you had to tell me away from Ash and May?"

"Well, I was wondering, if…if…"

She started to get annoyed.

"If what? Just say it!"

"If you'd go out with me…"

He started to pull her close to him, but she tore away from his grip and slapped him on the face angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you try and…and touch me!"

Gary put his hand to his reddened cheek and smiled. He loved the fiery attitude she had. It was then that he realized the charm bracelet Misty had on her wrist.

"I'd never go out with you! Not even if I could!"

"What do you mean by that? I thought you were…"

"No, I'm not up for grabs like some sort of stuffed animal…"

"Then who-."

He stopped suddenly when Misty's enraged face became soft and docile.

"Oh Ash…" she whispered.

"Ha! Ash? Are you kidding me? You can't possibly be with that loser."

"Ash is not a loser! Remember, he beat _you_ in the Johto League! You're the real loser, the sore loser in fact."

Misty started to run away from him, out of the forest and back onto the path. She left Gary standing there stunned and frozen in place. Then all of the anger rushed to his face and he became enraged with a feeling of revenge- against the one and only, his rival, Ash.

……

"MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Ash.

"Misty! Gary!" May called out.

They both turned around as Misty came jogging at a light pace from out of the forest. Gary was running out of it a few feet behind her. Misty came to Ash and hugged him forcefully. After she finally let go of him, she stepped away slightly.

"Misty, I'm sorry for being such a jerk back there. I shouldn't have just stormed off like that. Can you forgive me?"

She looked at him warmly with affection in her eyes. There was a problem though; should she tell him about what Gary had done, now that he apologized? She didn't want him getting all riled up again, even worse, starting a fight with Gary. So she decided against it, replying cheerfully and reassuringly.

"Of course Ash! Of course I forgive you, and I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry as well."

Ash leaned towards her and took her in his arms, giving her a passionate kiss, while running his hands through her hair. They broke apart because of a slight cough from behind them. Gary looked at Ash who looked awkwardly at him from behind Misty's shoulder. May looked around, twiddling her thumbs, and at the sound of the cough, thought of a new topic to talk about.

"So, where did you two go off to anyway?"

Gary was in no hurry to answer, but Misty bit her lip and then replied confidently.

"Well, you see, there was this baby Spheal running into the forest crying, so, uh… Gary and I ran after it to see if it was okay…and then it dived into a pond but this angry mob of Ninjasks came running after us, and that's when you saw us run out of the forest! Yeah, that's what happened."

Gary glanced at her with a raised eyebrow but chuckled.

"Yeah… that's what happened."

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" asked Ash worryingly.

"No, no, I'm fine, really Ash."

"Well if you were being chased, then why aren't they here?" asked May curiously.

Gary looked at Misty with a pleasing grin on his face. How would she get them out of that one?

"Oh, uh, well I guess they didn't feel like leaving the forest. Uh, why don't we go to the pokemon center? It's getting a bit chilly out here."

"Yeah Ash, let's go, it's starting to freeze out here! And I didn't pack my sweater!" proclaimed May.

"Okay okay! Let's go."

Ash put his arm around Misty's shoulders to give her his warmth. She put her head against Ash's shoulder and looked at Gary out of the corner of her eye. Why hadn't he said anything? Probably because he knew just as well as her what would happen if he did. Gary caught her looking at him and he smirked. She took her gaze away from his immediately and instead looked straight at the pokemon center. Gary chuckled to himself. She sure knew how to draw him in. The four of them finally made their way up the steps and into the pokemon center. Ash made his way to the counter first and he greeted Nurse Joy like always.

"Hello and good evening! How may I help you and your pokemon, dears?"

"Hello Nurse Joy! I'd like to rest my pokemon! And I believe so would my friends."

He placed his poke balls on a tray and Misty and May did the same, each on their own separate tray. Gary looked down at his tray, and then reluctantly revealed his poke balls and put them on the silver tray.

"Hey Pikachu…do you want the special treatment too? Or do you just want to rest with us?"

"Pika, pika pi, Pikachu."

Ash chuckled and nodded.

"Alright Nurse Joy, that's all."

Misty smiled sadly and gave Nurse Joy her tray. Ash saw this and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Misty. Togetic is doing just fine."

Misty nodded and wiped away a tear. Togepi had evolved and left to help protect the other Togepis in the Mirage Kingdom.- She knew that Togetic was fine, but she couldn't help but miss her dear pokemon. Suddenly, they all looked back at Nurse Joy.

"Oh! You're May, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm May."

"I have a package for you."

Nurse Joy handed a long rectangular package to May. She took it and read the card that was attached.

"It says, _'I'll be seeing you.' _It's not signed."

"Oh! It's a secret admirer! I just now it! Open it May!" said Misty excitedly.

May tore open the package and found a beautiful red long stem rose inside of the box- the rose had been wrapped in tissue paper, black tissue paper.

"I knew it! Do you have any clue to who it could be?"

May chuckled and shrugged. They all left to their rooms, while May stayed in the lobby, pondering as to whom the rose could have been from. May inhaled the mesmerizing scent of the rose when suddenly she saw a movement in the trees outside the center. She stood up suddenly, but then she saw nothing. Sighing, she left the lobby and went to join Ash and Misty and get a decent rest.

……

- This is referring to the two episodes in the Advanced season with the Togepi Mirage Kingdom, but for my fic, I decided that it happened somewhere in between Lilycove City and where they are now, Ever Grande City.

**A/N:** I'll probably update sometime next week. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'd just like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this fic! It means a lot to me and I greatly appreciate your reviews! This chapter is somewhat of a '_filler_' so not that much is going to happen… but I promise that the next chapter will definitely have a lot more action in it! So without out further ado, let's continue with the story!

_Chapter 3_

Morning came and the sunshine arrived pouring through the windows in Ash, May, Misty and Pikachu's room. Brock had not come back from his date with Vivica so there was one empty bed in the room. Gary said he wanted his own room; this was a wise thing to say because he didn't know what could have happened if he was in same room with Misty. When everyone got dressed, they all went straight to the lobby to pick up their pokemon.

"There you are. All of your pokemon are doing just fine. Have a nice day!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy! Have a nice day too!" replied May enthusiastically.

May had time to think over who her secret admirer could be. She still had no clue who it could have been, well maybe one clue. It could have been her mystery man who wore all black, which would be the reason why the rose had been wrapped in black tissue paper. But what did she know? The secret admirer could have been some stranger whom she never laid eyes on before. May thought and thought but she came up with nothing. However, she was filled with hope because it was a bright and beautiful day outside. Who wouldn't be in a good mood with this kind of weather? As she thought of this, May spotted Misty looking around nervously.

"Uh, Nurse Joy? Has someone by the name of Gary picked up his pokemon yet?" asked Misty quietly before leaving the counter.

"Why yes. As a matter of fact, he picked up his pokemon just a few minutes before you three. He also turned in his room key. Said something about having things to do and people to see."

"Oh, I see. Thank you Nurse Joy, have a nice day!"

Misty felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now she didn't have to worry about Gary Oak anymore. She could enjoy herself with her friends and nothing could go wrong.

Even though Misty had spoken quietly to Nurse Joy, May had heard their conversation. So while Ash was busy checking to see how his pokemon were doing, she took Misty aside to speak to her.

"What's up May? Did you figure out who sent you the rose?"

"No Misty. Unfortunately, I haven't. But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

Misty's expression turned serious.

"Oh. Well, then is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The person I'm worried about is you."

"What? May I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me!" Misty said trying to sound convincing.

"I don't think so. Why were you so curious to know about Gary back there? And what _really_ happened yesterday?"

Misty looked down at the ground and then sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! You can tell me anything! That's what girlfriends are for!" May said cheerfully.

"Thanks May. Well, you see, there was no baby Spheal, and there wasn't a pack of Ninjasks. Gary pulled me aside into the forest, and then he asked me out on a date."

"WHAT?"

"Shh! May, I don't want Ash to know! He'd get so angry! And we know what happens when he gets all riled up."

May frowned but nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I of course told him that there was no way I'd ever go out with him, but then he tried to persuade me by- …by trying to kiss me."

May's eyes bulged and she had to put her hand over her mouth to stop from screaming out loud. Misty put a hand on May's shoulder and calmed her down.

"It's okay May. I pushed him away before he could do anything, and then I slapped him."

"Serves him right! I would have loved to do the same! What a loser!"

"Yeah, I know. So then I started to run away and well, next thing you know, we bump into you guys and I have to make up some lame story so that Ash doesn't explode."

"Why would I explode?" asked Ash with a smile and chuckle.

Misty froze in place while May tried to come up with an answer to his question.

"Uh, well we were just saying how…you would explode if you lost all of your gym badges now that you've reached the Hoenn League."

"Yeah! You've worked so hard Ash, we wouldn't want you to lose all of those hard earned badges!"

Ash nodded, agreeing to what they said.

"You're right. I would explode if I lost them. That's why I'm keeping them safe with extra precaution!" he said, patting his pocket where his gym badge case was held.

"So, are we going to head on up to the stadium then? The tournament starts in a couple of days Ash."

"I _know_ Misty. That's something I'd never forget!"

The three of them laughed as they stepped out of the pokemon center. They stopped short at the sight of the two people in front of them. They were laughing uncontrollably while a child was playing in his stroller.

"Brock? Vivica?"

"Oh hi guys! We were just about to check up on you!"

"Good morning! I do hope you all had a nice night. By the way, have any of you seen Gary?"

Misty and May looked at each other but said nothing. Thankfully, Ash replied.

"Actually, we haven't. He must have gone off already."

"Oh. Well I'm sure he's fine. He always knew how to take care of himself."

Johnny started to cry in his stroller and Brock picked him up and started to rock him back and forth. May and Misty began to laugh at the sight of Brock being so fatherly.

"Well Brock, I guess we should get going then. Johnny needs his nap."

"You're always so smart Vivvy!"

"Vivvy?" asked a confused Ash.

"Uh, yeah," replied Brock blushing.

Vivica started to blush along with him.

"It's uh… my nickname… really sweet of Brock to give me one."

Brock regained his composure and stood up straight and confident.

"Well guys, I guess this is good bye then."

"WHAT?" Ash, Misty and May said at the same time.

"I'm going to go back to Pallet Town with, uh, _Vivica_. I think you three can take care of yourselves."

May was the first one to come back down to earth.

"Well, thanks Brock for everything you've done for us. Have a safe trip!"

"Yeah Brock, you've been so helpful from the first day we met."

Misty looked from Brock to Ash and they smiled at each other.

"We'll miss you Brock, and of course your _famous_ cooking."

"Haha, well I guess you won't have that to look forward to every morning. It's been great you guys. I'll miss you too! Good luck in the Hoenn League Ash."

"Thanks Brock. Well bye then!"

"Good bye guys! See ya later!"

Brock, along with 'Vivvy' and Johnny, left and they were gone from their view. Suddenly, Pikachu perked up its ears and started to run off in the direction of the forest nearby.

"Pikachu! What's wrong with you?"

They ran after him but May was the only one who noticed what it was chasing. There was a man covered from head to toe in black running through the forest. She picked up her pace and soon she was out running Pikachu. May cut through the forest and went in after the mysterious stranger. Whoever it was looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was there, and then he spotted May catching up to him. He stopped in the middle of his tracks and turned around to face her. May was caught off guard and ran straight into him. The man caught her in his arms and held her close to him for a second before letting go.

"What are you doing this time?" asked May while her heart began to pound faster and faster even though she had stopped running.

"I was simply taking a walk in the wood's, when your friend's Pikachu came running after me. Probably thought I was, up to no good."

His voice was as melodic as it had been the first time she heard it. Instantly her knees began to lose their strength and she started to wobble in place. The man caught her before she hit the ground and May looked into his deep emerald eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, she felt herself put her arms around his neck and lean forward towards him, but the moment was cut short.

"MAAAYYY! May where are you?"

"MAY! Can you hear us May?"

The hooded man helped May stand straight up. May looked towards the path outside the forest where she saw Ash and Misty looking for her. When she looked back, her mystery man was gone, but on the ground where he stood seconds before, lay a long stem rose, the same one she had received the previous night.

"May! Thank goodness you're all right! What was all that about-," Misty gasped as she saw what May held in her hand, "it's the rose! May, where did you get it?"

May smiled softly and told Misty everything. Ash tuned in and out of their conversation. He never knew why girls liked to talk so much. After about what seemed like forever, he finally interrupted the girly chitchat.

"What does it matter if he's all dark and mysterious? You don't know what he's like; he could be a criminal for all we know. And if you girls mind, Pikachu and I, I don't know about you two, but we would like to make it to Ever Grande City sometime today!"

Misty grinned and spoke with an air of superiority.

"Ash, dear dense Ash. If you wanted to go, then why didn't you say so? Girls can talk while they walk you know. So if you insist, then we shall go. Come on May."

Ash crossed his arms, but followed the two girls who were still talking endlessly. He couldn't believe how long they could talk for. Pikachu and Ash were now staggering behind the lively girls, because they couldn't take all of the chatter and squealing. They reached a clearing in the forest near the ocean. There stood before them a magnificent view of the ocean that they had traveled on the previous day. Ash was so desperate to get away from their voices, that he ran straight towards it, not noticing that he was about to run off of a cliff.

"Ash!"

Misty caught him by the sleeve just in time. May and Pikachu caught up to them and they looked down from atop the cliff.

"Wow, that's a long way down. Good thing Misty caught you before you fell!"

"So Ash, this makes it twice in two days! You are lucky aren't you?"

Misty smiled and Ash chuckled sarcastically. They were all heading back to the forest, when all of a sudden three familiar voices were heard.

"Pika! Pika Pi!"

"Hahahaha! Prepare for trouble, like we always say,"

"And make it double, we're going all the way,"

"To prepare the world for devastation,"

"To unite all people's within our nation,"

Ash, May and Misty all rolled their eyes, and then they nodded to each other. Team Rocket was shocked when all of a sudden, below them stood the twerps, in the stupidest uniforms with an 'R' on the front.

"To recreate the pain when you soar into the bright blue sky,"

"To make sure you have a nice trip flying so very high,"

The 'twerps' pulled off their uniforms and introduced themselves.

"Misty,"

"Ash,"

"Team Rocket, you always blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now, or prepare to have a not so nice flight!"

"I'm May, and am here to say, _that's right_!"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Up above them, Team Rocket started to have a fit.

"Hey! That's my line!"

"How dare you mess with our motto? You good for nothing twerps!"

"Jesse, are we going to go on with the plan or not?"

"Of course we are James!"

"So then why are ya takin' so long wit it?"

Their argument was cut short by a blast of a thunderbolt from Pikachu. Up, up, away and gone.

"I can't believe they are still trying to steal our pokemon!" proclaimed May.

"You think _you're_ annoyed with them? Try adding an extra two years to what you have gone through."

Ash and Misty laughed and soon May joined in as well. They were almost at the path in the forest when Pikachu spotted something.

"Pika, pi pika pi!"

To the left of them was a small entrance to a cave that was covered by some trees, which was the reason why they hadn't realized it before. Ash's sense of adventure drew him to the mysterious cave and he couldn't resist exploring it.

"Come on Misty, May! Let's see what's in this cave!"

Misty sighed and May chuckled.

"Don't bother arguing. When he wants to do something, he's going to do it."

The group was walking toward the cave, when all of a sudden when they reached the entrance, two Poochyena's jumped out of nowhere. Behind them was a tall man dressed in a raggedy red hooded outfit.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know who I am. But you three have trespassed on Team Magma's secret grounds. So now you have to pay!"

"What? Team Magma?" asked May nervously.

"Don't worry May. Pikachu! Thunder, now!"

The yellow pokemon nodded and jolts of electricity started to spark from its cheeks.

"Piii, kkaaaa, chuuu!"

The two Poochyena's were knocked out just like that and the Team Magma member had to recall them.

"Poochyena! Return!"

The man ran off inside of the cave and yelled back to them.

"You just wait! The boss will have something to say about this!"

His footsteps were now a faint echo until they couldn't be heard anymore.

"Ash, come on, let's get out of here! This place seems dangerous!"

"Misty I know, but if Team Magma's anything like Team Aqua… well you know what they're capable of," Misty bit her lip and nodded, "we have to go after him and find out what's going on here."

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were already inside the cave when May called out to them.

"Hey guys! Wait! Come back here! Guys?… GUYS! Wait for me!"

……..

**A/N:** I'd like to thank you again for reading this chapter, in its entirety, so as a bonus, I'll give you some hints as to what the next chapter has in store!

Someone gets kidnapped! (O,O)

A life-changing event happens to one of the characters!

Someone will betray another's trust, or at least the judgment of that character…you'll see what I mean lol

Okay, that's enough hints for now lol. I'm not sure when I'll update, but I hope that it'll be sometime soon! (Because I don't want to leave you hanging to long!)

HAVE A GREAT DAY AND THANKS AGAIN! (I'd insert a smilie but for some reason, when I upload this, it doesn't show up…lol just pretend there's one there lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I hope you are having a nice day and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 4 

"Ash wait! What about May?"

From deep within the cave, Ash Misty and Pikachu stopped at the sound of a distant echo.

"…wait…here…guys…"

"I guess she's going to wait back at the entrance for us. Come on Misty, let's go!"

Misty thought about it for a second, and then she decided that Ash was right. The cave was dimly lit on the sides by old and rusty torches. Anyone could tell that people had inhabited this cave for a long time, but why someone would want to live in here was anybody's guess. It would have been creepy, if not for the way that Team Magma had treated it. The floor was made of concrete and the walls were flat, not edgy with rough dirt, but smoothed out and then glazed for a nice looking earthy tone.

"Ash, what are we going to do… I mean, we don't even have the slightest clue as to what they are doing here. For all we know, this could be like a hotel or something for Team Magma."

Ash chuckled at the bit of humor she had put into the situation.

"Misty," he smiled as they walked down the path inside the cave, "we just can't assume those kinds of things. They could be hurting pokemon just like Team Aqua did… and if we do happen to stumble upon a Team Magma resort hotel, then we'll book some reservations."

Ash eased the tension and they began to laugh. He stroked Misty's hair and kissed her softly.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen? We've gotten out of a lot of situations before, and this isn't any different. We've got each other and that's all that matters," Ash whispered softly.

Misty smiled warmly at him, only three words able to describe her emotions.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Mis-"

Suddenly, Pikachu tugged on each of their legs and the three of them hid in an indent in the wall that wasn't very visible because of the poor lighting. Heavy footsteps began to become louder and louder, until finally two men in Team Magma uniforms ran past them. One of them was the member they had met previously.

"What did they look like?"

"There were three of them; a guy and two girls. The guy had a really powerful Pikachu, so watch out."

They ran past without noticing them crouched down, trying to be as still as possible. Misty tried to get up by pushing her hand against the indented wall. Without warning, her hand began to sink into it and as soon as she took her hand away, the ground beneath them as well as the whole indented part of the wall, started to turn.

..:-:..

May began to check her watch nervously. They had been gone for a while now, and they hadn't come back. Did they hear her telling them to stay there with her? She sighed, seeing that she had no choice. One more look at the bright daylight, and then she headed into the dark cave.

The cave was dimly lit with the small flickering torches. She could barely make out where she was going. If not for the small sources of lights on the walls, she would have bumped into the walls and she would have many noticeable bruises everywhere. May kept looking back at the cave entrance, until finally she could no longer see the white circle of light. This was pointless. She would never find Ash and Misty in here. They could be a mile away by now and if she did meet up with them, what good would she be?

May shuddered. For some reason, she had been feeling really cold lately, but the thing was, it was supposedly really warm outside. And how could it be cold in a cave? Especially when there were torches with burning flames in them? She wrapped herself in her arms and then the idea hit her. She could use Combusken's Ember to add to the torches flames. Suddenly, May heard fast paced footsteps drawing near her. It must have been Ash and Misty. But why were they running?

"Ash! Misty! Where are –"

A hand covered her mouth and she was dragged into the wall. How that was possible, she didn't know. The footsteps were getting closer and then she saw the Team Magma members running past. It wasn't Ash and Misty at all. But who… She turned around as the grip on her loosened. Her mystery man, all covered in black was standing in front of her, his eyes as compelling as ever.

"What are you…"

But she couldn't finish her somewhat repetitive statement, because the ground beneath her started to turn and she was now facing an unbelievable site. After calming herself down, she turned to face her mystery man. She was about to start yelling at him for everything he had done to her. Maybe Ash was right, what did she know about him? From the looks of it, from what she saw in front of her, there was no doubt in her mind that he was a criminal of some kind.

"Get away from me! Do you think this is a funny joke? Always following me? How dare you-"

From behind his back, he pulled out a crimson long stem rose and handed it to her without a word. Instantly May's heart skipped a beat and was now pounding as fast as a Tauros stampede. She looked at him dreamily as she accepted the rose. The mesmerizing scent filled her lungs and then her knees began to lose their strength. Her eyelids began to droop as she lost her balance and began to fall slowly to the ground. The dark figure caught her and then he held her gently while she mumbled something back to him.

"What a beautiful rose…"

Finally her eyes closed and she began to drift into a peaceful sleep. As all of the muscles in her body began to relax, the grip on the rose in her hand loosened and it fell to the ground. The man chuckled and smiled to himself. He picked up the sleeping girl and carried her away.

..:-:..

The site before them was unbelievable. Ash and Misty had never seen anything like it. They were in a vast secret room of some sort and in the middle of it, was a large pool of molten hot lava. Hanging just a couple of feet above the pool was a cage with a trapped Macargo in it. Slowly the cage was lowering itself into the lava inch by inch. The Macargo was ramming itself into the cage's sides, a desperate attempt to free itself.

"I knew it! How can they be abusing pokemon like this?" yelled Ash in fury.

"This is just as bad as Team Aqua! Ash, we have to do something!" Misty stated in equal anger.

Ash was attempting to figure out a way to get Macargo down, but Misty thought of an idea first.

"Go Gyrados!"

She threw her poke ball into the air and out of it came a very large water/dragon type pokemon. Ash was amazed to see this come out of Misty's poke ball. He never knew that she had such a powerful pokemon.

"Wow…Misty…you have a…_Gyrados_?" said Ash, awestruck.

Misty grinned from ear to ear.

"Why yes, I do. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah! That's so awesome!"

The cage shook as Macargo rammed into the bars again. Ash and Misty became serious once more and put their attention back to the task at hand.

"You can help too Ash."

He scratched his head with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Uh, how?"

"Just watch and do what I do. Gyrados! Use Hydro Cannon, and aim it towards the lava!"

Gyrados nodded and turned to the pool of lava in front of him. Out of its mouth came a powerful blast of water. Instantly, the lava began to cool and harden. Ash nodded and threw one of his poke balls into the air.

"Corphish! Help Gyrados and use Water Gun; aim it at the lava!"

Even though Corphish wasn't as powerful as Misty's Gyrados, the added burst of water was just the thing that helped cool off all of the lava. Up in its cage, Macargo stopped ramming the bars and looked down at Ash and Misty hopefully.

"Now…to get it out of the cage…Gyrados-"

"It's okay Misty, I'll handle this. Corphish! Jump from Gyrados's back and then use Crabhammer on Macargo's cage!"

Corphish's claw began to glow and it ran up Gyrados's back. It jumped up into the air and then its claw hit the cage at the point where the chain held it up. The cage broke in two and Macargo fell and landed on in the now hardened and cooled off lava.

"Mag-Mag!"

The fiery pokemon yelled in gratitude and then ran off somewhere. Ash and Misty smiled. At least they had saved one pokemon.

"Great job Gyrados, return!"

"You too Corphish! Return!"

"We're a good team Ash."

"Yeah, we sure are…"

Suddenly the wall where they had come in began to turn again and Ash, Misty and Pikachu braced themselves for who would come from behind it. Two members of Team Magma approached and Ash and Misty got ready to battle them.

"Stop right there! You are not going to hurt anymore pokemon!"

"Yeah! I'm with Ash! We're are not going to let you do anything else to these innocent pokemon!"

The Team Magma members stood there stiff and not moving a muscle, as if they were made of cardboard. Then unexpectedly, each of them smirked. Ash and Misty were confused why they would do this, but they soon found out why. Out from behind the two runts came a tall, well-groomed man in a red suit. His hair was sleek and combed back, also a matching shade of red. Ash and Misty were shocked and somewhat intimidated by his stature. They quickly got a hold of themselves as the Team Magma leader snickered at them. His evil shined right through him and you could tell that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"These are the trespassers Boss."

"Ahh, yes. Our lovely…_guests_."

"But Boss, I thought you said…"

"Enough from you! Do what you came here to do!"

"Yes sir!"

Quickly the Team Magma runts grabbed a hold of Ash, Misty and they put Pikachu in a cage. Ash and Misty struggled to free themselves from their grip, but the runts were too strong.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with these pokemon?" yelled Ash with complete anger rising through his blood.

"How could you be so cruel? Pokemon should be treated just like human beings!" Misty's rage was rising along with Ash's.

The tall man chuckled.

"Well, let's see, shall we go in order then? My name is Maxie, leader of the well-known Team Magma. As for what I'm doing with these lovely pokemon, well, I am of course enhancing their fire power…by putting them into the lava, which you so kindly put a stop to for me."

Misty was about to yell something back, but Maxie put up a hand to stop her from interrupting him.

"How could I be so cruel, you might ask? It's my nature of course! But you see, since it is my nature to behave like this, I don't find it cruel at all. I see it as an extraordinary opportunity for my pokemon, so that they could become stronger and then eventually…well, you don't need to know that now…but I can give you a demonstration!"

He clapped his hands twice and then the Team Magma members turned Ash and Misty around to look at the pool of lava that they had just cooled off. It was now bubbling again with fresh molten lava and another cage had begun to drop slowly down. In the cage was a baby Magby, crying out desperately to Ash and Misty.

"No! You can't do this!" Ash yelled while trying to free himself.

"You won't get away with this! That pokemon is just a baby; you might kill it!"

Maxie laughed uncontrollably.

"We'll just see then won't we? How about speeding things up?"

He clapped his hands once and the cage dropped down into the lava in the next second. Misty looked away, tears of rage forming in her eyes. Ash yelled violently, but his 'body guard' didn't let go of him. After about five seconds the cage was lifted up from the pool to reveal a very badly burned baby Magby, lying down with practically no energy left.

"Maaa-"

"Shut it, you good for nothing…"

Maxie held his tongue and clapped his hands twice.

"No…that poor little pokemon…" Misty whispered.

"That poor little pokemon happens to be very weak, and a waste of my time. Oh well… moving on… I need a more powerful pokemon… ahhh…"

The Team Magma leader snapped his fingers and another Team Magma member came to his side.

"Take that pokemon over there and attach it to the chain. I shall leave now. You three know what to do with them."

Maxie left and the third runt did as he was told to do. To Ash's horror, Pikachu's cage was taken and attached to the chain above the pool of lava.

"NOOO! PIKACHU!"

Ash's rage was now uncontrollable and he freed himself and punched the Team Magma member that was holding him back.

"Pika! Pika Pi! Pikachu!"

"It's going to be okay Pikachu! I'm com-"

The third Team Magma member stuck out his foot and just before Ash could reach the flaming pool, he tripped and fell, his head crashing into the side of the pool.

"ASH!"

Misty's anger could go to no further limit. An enormous amount of strength bolted through her veins and she stepped on her captor's foot with such power that he let go of her immediately. She knocked him out and then ran over to Ash, who was lying motionless on the floor with his back facing her. Misty turned him over, and held him in her arms. There was a small river of blood trickling down his forehead and from the corner of his mouth. She bit her lip to try and keep herself calm. First she would need to take off his hat, so she did that. And now she needed something to wipe away the blood…

She took off Ash's backpack and prayed that there would be something inside of it that she could use. Finally she spotted it, and she couldn't believe her eyes. In her hands she held her own handkerchief that gave to Ash on the day they had parted so long ago. A single tear fell down her cheek, but she wiped it away and got to work.

"Go Gyrados! Do the same thing you did last time."

Gyrados used Hydro Cannon and cooled off the water. Then it rammed the cage with Pikachu inside of it. Pikachu got out and ran to Ash's side.

"Thanks Gyrados! Return! Corsola, it's your turn! Spray some water on the handkerchief."

It did as it was told and then Misty wiped away the blood on Ash's forehead and mouth. She took out some bandages that she had found in her own backpack and then put one over the cut. Afterwards, she folded the handkerchief and put it on his forehead. There, she had taken care of Ash and now she would…

The third member of Team Magma was running away just like Maxie had, but she could see his brown hair, now that his hood had fallen off. Misty could have sworn that she had seen him…but no, that wasn't possible. She looked around desperately, but no luck. Whoever it was, was now gone so she turned her attention back to Ash. She held his head in her lap and stroked his black raven hair. He was going to be fine, he always turned out okay. Suddenly, he began to stir and Misty looked at him eagerly. His eyes opened and he touched the spot where he had been cut. He winced in pain, but then realized that someone was hugging him without letting go.

"Ash! Oh Ash! I knew you'd be fine! You scared me so much! I'm so glad you're okay!"

..:-:..

May began to stir in her sleep. She curled herself closer and cuddled up close. It was so nice and cozy. She could sleep like this forever… Suddenly she jolted up from her position and her eyes widened. She had her arms around her mystery man and he was carrying her away from that awful site she had seen. But that didn't matter to her as much now.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

The stranger did as he was told and he stood there silently. Finally he spoke.

"What's the matter? You were sleeping like a baby."

May was infuriated. She could hardly speak. Knowing what she knew know… She couldn't believe it. Looking at him made her sick to her stomach. After all of this time… How could she be so stupid not to realize it? And the way she felt about him… the way _he_ made her feel. If she had only known…

He could barely make out anything that she was saying and she realized that she too was not making any sense so she just said the one word, so softly that it sounded like it was a gentle breeze. Her face finally calmed down, and on it was a look of sadness and soft anger.

"…Drew…"

..:-:..

She finally stopped hugging him and backed away a bit. The girl had the happiest expression on her face, but he was just plain confused. She saw this, and suddenly her happy smile became burdened with worry.

"Ash…what's wrong?"

He pushed her away and looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about lady? And why were you hugging me? Who's Ash? _Who are_ _you_?"

Misty opened her mouth, but no words came out. Silent tears filled her eyes, as she looked at him with horror. The silence was cut, but only Misty could hear her heart shatter.

..:-:..

**A/N:** Thanks for continuing to read my fic! It means a lot to me, but I'm sorry to say that this time I will not leave a hint for you lol Just that fact that this is going to get a lot more… _juicier_ lol

Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I have finally finished the next chapter! But before you start, I just wanted to let you know that I haven't seen any of the episodes with Drew in them, so this is probably going to seem OOC, but please don't flame me for that, because I know that. Just enjoy the fact that this is Drew/May. Okay then, here is Chapter 5 of Broken Memories.

Chapter 5 

"Drew…I can't believe you would do this!"

The mysterious stranger gave in, and took off his hood. He shook his hair and dirt flew in all directions. His emerald eyes seemed tired and hurt. He just stood there and stared at her. May felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She didn't want to believe it, but her mystery man was in fact her rival, Drew.

"May, I…"

"Don't say another word! I hate you! I really didn't think you'd turn into such a scum bag!"

Drew took a step toward her but she stepped away from him. He realized that trying to go near her would do no good, so he just stood in his place a couple feet away. May stared right into his eyes and realized how much she had liked her 'mystery man' a couple of hours ago. Now she didn't know what to think. But her disappointment was apparent in her eyes, and surprisingly she saw the same disappointment in his eyes.

"May…please just hear me out…"

"And why should I? You betrayed Ash, Misty, Brock… you betrayed me…"

A tear began to fall down her cheek but Drew wiped it away. She looked at him, as the tears seemed to flow from her eyes without stopping.

"May… I never meant to hurt you, but I had to do it…"

She choked on her tears and stuttered.

"W-What? They forced you?"

"Well…not exactly…"

Her anger rose back inside of her and she stepped back a few steps.

"May please…just listen to me!"

"I'm listening! Go ahead and try to explain yourself…although it won't do much!"

Drew sighed and looked down at the ground shamefully.

"Well it all began after we left Lilycove City… Remember that day I went somewhere and then came back that evening? Well, Maxie… Team Magma's leader, pulled me aside and wanted to battle me, right there on the spot. Well I accepted, and… and I lost."

May's tense expression seemed to relax just the slightest bit after hearing the sadness in his voice when he admitted that he had lost a battle.

"I was really embarrassed, but Maxie told me that he could help my pokemon become stronger, and he told me that I wouldn't have to face another defeat ever again! I was eager for him to help me, so I agreed to do whatever he told me to do. I gave him my pokemon and I thought he would give them back…"

Drew stopped and looked straight into May's eyes. She was utterly shocked. His eyes were so full of hatred, sadness and hurt. Never had she seen Drew this emotional. He was always so strong and tough.

"After that, I had no choice May. I had to do whatever Maxie told me to do so that I could get my pokemon back. I was angered beyond belief, but I gave in, knowing that I would have to play by his rules. So Maxie had me ditch you guys, and go off doing 'errands' for him…"

The last of May's anger had left and now she was listening intently to what Drew was saying.

"Those 'errands' ended up with me stealing things for him… a bunch of useless stuff… He never told me why he needed them; all he said was that if I didn't go through with it, I'd never see my pokemon again. He gave me this black outfit so it would be easier for me to do my 'job'. May, please believe me that I would never intentionally work for Team Magma…"

"So… those burned pokemon in the cages back there… you didn't have anything to do with that?"

"No! I would never hurt a pokemon! That good for nothing Maxie! He puts the pokemon in burning lava because he thinks that it will make them more resistant and powerful… May, I'm sorry… I'm sorry you had to see that…"

May was now feeling a deep sympathy for him and when he apologized, she couldn't help herself. She ran up to him and hugged Drew with all of her might.

"Drew, don't be sorry! I should be sorry for what I said to you! I didn't know that you had to-"

She stepped back suddenly and looked away. Reality had finally set into her. She had just hugged her mystery man. _Drew_ was her mystery man. Drew. Drew was the one who gave her the roses, he was the one who… made her feel weak at the knees… and he was the one who had been following her everywhere.

Her snappy tone was back and the anger came out with lightening bolt speed.

"What did you follow me for? And you… the roses!"

Drew looked around, trying to avoid eye contact with her, but he responded quickly.

"Oh yes, well there's a perfectly logical explanation for that. You see, I wanted to make sure you were okay, because I thought if Maxie would go after my pokemon, he would, well, hurt my friends… And I was right. He did want to hurt my friends so I thought I could lure you with the roses. That way, I could tell you about all of this… but I never got the chance until now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the beginning, but I couldn't just blow my disguise."

May felt embarrassed. Yet again she had expected the worst from Drew, and he came up with a dignified answer to her questions and accusations.

"I'm really sorry Drew… I don't know what to say…"

"Well I'm glad you understand."

Drew looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw somebody coming. Suddenly he became stern and his smile became emotionless.

"So you have to do what I say!" Drew said loudly.

"WHAT?" May was taken aback.

Drew leaned toward her hurriedly and whispered to her.

"Trust me, and do what I say… give me your poke balls."

She looked into his eyes and knew that he meant it. May nodded and quickly gave him her pokemon. Drew put the poke balls in his pocket and then took May by the arms. The figure was getting closer and his stature and red hair signified whom it was.

"Hello Boss."

"Why hello Drew… pleasure to see that you have done as I have instructed."

"Yes Boss… I've got her. I'll take her into the examining room to see if she has any pokemon."

May tried to act frightened and struggled feebly to free herself from Drew's grasp.

"_Ohhh nooo!_ Don't take me into the… _examining room!_ Nooooo!" yelled May half heartedly.

"Then let's just see what you've got, right here… Hmm… no poke balls… sorry Boss, I've only found a poke nav and some clothes."

Maxie chuckled and patted Drew on the back.

"That's alright… well done Drew… You get the job done right, no matter who the victim is. For this I might even give you your pokemon back! And as for the girl… Be _gentle_ with her… HaHaHaHaHa!"

Maxie turned away and walked out of sight, his laughing echo finally dieing out. Drew wanted to kill him, and that added comment about May didn't do anything but enrage his anger even more. He let go of May and then she hugged him again.

"Oh Drew! Thank you so much for doing that! If it wasn't for you… my pokemon would probably be in Maxie's hands right now!"

Drew chuckled and returned her hug, reluctantly. May quickly backed away and both she and Drew looked away so that the other wouldn't see the scarlet color rising in their cheeks. There was an awkward silence, but Drew responded promptly.

"So! Uh, we should get you out of here then, shouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah! I should get out of here… But what about Ash and Misty, they didn't respond when I called out to them…"

"I'm sure they're fine. Before you came along, I saw them go into another secret room, so they should be all right. But I don't want Maxie or any other Team Magma member to catch you, so we should get out of here."

He was being so nice. That wasn't the usual Drew. But then again, this wasn't a usual situation was it? So since he was being so nice, she figured it was the least she could do.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"_I mean_, we are going to get your pokemon back!"

"May! Have you lost your mind? Didn't you just hear and see what this place is like? You have to go!"

"I am not leaving here until you get your pokemon back. Or do you like taking orders from your… _Boss_?"

Drew sighed. She was right. If he got his pokemon back, there would be no need for this stupid disguise, and there would be no need for him to hang around here anymore.

"Okay, fine. You win. We find my pokemon, and then we get out of here. Agreed?"

May smiled and nodded her head.

"Agreed."

..:-:..

"Ash… please tell me you are joking…"

"Look, I'm really sorry for making you cry, but could you please tell me who this guy Ash is that you are talking to?"

The tears fell freely down her face and she cradled herself in her arms. Ash walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you upset…"

She wiped away her tears and looked up into his eyes. She could see that all of his kindness and good will was still in him.

"I'm sorry," Misty recomposed herself and continued, "you are Ash. Your name is Ash Ketchum."

"Whoa, hold on. So you're saying that my name is _Ash_… what kind of a name is that?"

She chuckled through the last of her sobs. He was still the same old Ash inside. Dense and dim, always asking useless questions.

"Hey, why are you laughing? So what if Ash is a weird name, but it's my name, so it's not funny!"

"Okay, okay. Let's get out of here and then I can explain everything to you."

Misty started to walk away, but then turned around to see that Ash had not moved a single inch. He was standing there with his arms crossed and he had his eyebrow cocked to one side suspiciously.

"Come on Ash, what are you standing around for?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you do."

"No I don't! I've never met you before, so how can I trust you?"

Misty smirked. It had seemed like she had just met Ash for the first time again.

"If I tell you something about yourself and I'm right, will you trust me then?"

Ash stood up straight and had the biggest grin on his face.

"Haha, fine, go ahead, but there's no way you're going to get it right, because remember, _I don't know you_."

"Okay then, what if I said that I knew you liked me… that you liked me a lot…"

Ash's grin faded quickly, and the color in his cheeks rose almost immediately. He had only just met this girl, and for some reason he had thought she was very attractive and he was drawn to her, but he didn't know why. He was going to keep that to himself though, but now his cover would be blown. Ash decided to ignore what she had said, and follow her.

"You don't need to go saying things like that. You win; I trust whatever you say."

"Good. Then let's get out of here."

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Ash jumped, startled by the yellow pokemon that had just jumped onto his shoulder.

"Waaa! Oh, it's just a pokemon… a pokemon… cool! Is this yours… uh, you never told me your name…"

Misty sighed and smiled.

"My name is Misty, and I'm from Cerulean City. I was the gym leader, but I decided to stay with you. You're going to be entering the Hoenn League soon, and that on your shoulder, is the first pokemon you've ever had, Pikachu."

"Whoa, so you're telling me that I'm a pokemon trainer? Uh… that's cool and all but I have no clue how to train pokemon…"

Pikachu and Misty sighed.

"Pika, chaaa…"

"I'll explain everything when we get out of here."

They spent most of the way out in silence because Ash was too busy getting to know Pikachu again. Misty knew this would take time. Ash must have hit his head so hard that he lost his memory. It still hurt Misty though, when she talked to him about things he should already know, and seeing him be so clueless, like a newborn baby.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu made it outside the cave and into the sun.

"Wow! It went from nighttime to daytime in just a second!" exclaimed Ash.

Misty wanted to hit him on the head, but she realized just in time that his head had already been hit. She swallowed her temper and spoke tightly.

"Ash, it did not just go from nighttime to daytime. We were in a cave, you know, cave's are dark?"

"_Ohhh_, I get it now!"

Misty looked around and didn't see May anywhere.

"Ash, do you see May anywhere?"

"Uh, who's May?"

Misty sighed. She had forgotten that he knew nothing about his friends.

"Sorry, um, May is another friend of yours that is traveling with you on your way to the Hoenn League. She's a Pokemon Coordinator."

Ash squinted as he looked at Misty.

"How can I really know that I'm such a good pokemon trainer?"

"Take out your badge case. It's in your pocket."

Ash looked dumbfounded as he pulled out and looked at his eight badges.

"Wow…"

"Call out your pokemon."

"Huh? Oh… cool! I have poke balls!"

Ash looked at his belt eagerly and Misty smacked herself on her forehead.

"Yes you do. Now call them out."

"Okay, uh, come out!"

He threw his poke balls into the air and out came five pokemon; Swellow, Corphish, Grovyle, Torkoal, and Glalie.

Ash looked at them with extreme delight as he got to know each one of them again. Misty was happy that he was getting to know his pokemon again, but a little bit inside her wished he would be doing that with her instead.

"Uh, Ash? Maybe you should recall them back into their poke balls. They need as much rest as possible before the tournament."

"Okay, you're the boss! Everybody, return!"

All of the pokemon went back into the poke balls and then Ash sat down on the grass with Pikachu.

"So, you say that you decided to stay with me… why?"

Misty hesitated a little bit in answering the question, but instead sat down next to him.

"Ash… do you remember anything?" asked Misty quietly.

He looked straight into her cerulean eyes and something in him struck a cord. He was so drawn to her, but he racked his brain but couldn't think of a reason why. They sat there for a few moments while the ocean air sprayed a faint mist up towards the cliff. Misty took the silence as a 'no'. A single tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Ash saw her do this and something caught his eye.

"That's a nice bracelet, who'd you get it from?"

"You…" Misty whispered.

She took it off and put it into his hands. Ash took it, and looked it over carefully. There was a Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Togepi, Staryu and Starmie charm on it. All of a sudden, there were flashes of light before Ash's eyes and he could see Misty and himself when he caught each of his first pokemon. It lasted for a mere five seconds and then he could see Misty looking at him worriedly. The bracelet was back on her wrist.

"Ash? Are you okay? You zoned out for a second there."

"Uh… yeah… I'm fine… _Misty_…"

Ash grinded his teeth and he winced. He put his hand up to his forehead and rubbed the spot where he hit his head. Misty looked at him anxiously.

"Ash! You… remember?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, I don't…"

"Oh."

Misty could have sworn that she saw a flicker of hope in his eyes after he had zoned out. Maybe the bracelet had triggered some memories, maybe it didn't. She was beginning to wonder if Ash would ever remember her…

"Hey Misty, uh that's your name, right? Can we eat something? I'm starting to get really hungry!"

Through all of the sadness she felt, she could feel herself laugh at him.

**A/N: **I hope that this chapter cleared up some confusion from the last one! Well then, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

**Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello! Well, here it is… _finally_ lol Chapter 6 of _Broken Memories_. I forgot to mention this in the last A/N, but I just wanted to say that Ash 'forgets' his hat in the cave, because I just don't see the necessity of it… and it's not like anyone else wears a hat. I guess it would make him look a bit more mature, that's all. So keep that in mind when reading. I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! It definitely has a lot more drama/action in it, and the ending is very dramatic, so please don't give up! As you can see, this is a long chapter lol Okay, enough talk. ENJOY!

Chapter 6 

They were sitting to the side of the clearing, across from the cave, near the trees. Misty had managed to find some berry bushes nearby and so she had taken the opportunity to take them so that they wouldn't be hungry anymore. Ash gulped down his portion of berries first and then stood up refreshed and excited. Misty decided to save the berries for another time and she put them away.

"Come on Misty, if I'm so great then let's go! The Hoenn League is waiting!" exclaimed Ash anxiously.

"Ash, slow down. If we are going to go, we need to find May first."

"Huh? Oh, May. Do we really need to wait for her? And why is she even traveling with me, with us I mean."

Ash added the last part a bit more quietly and Misty smiled to herself. She knew that deep down inside, Ash was beginning to fall for her again, just like he did the first time.

"Ash, she's your, _our_ friend and we need to wait for her to come back here. In the mean time you should train for a bit with Pikachu."

"Uh, okay I guess. Hey Pikachu, do you want to train for a little while?"

"Pika Pi!" he responded as he perked up his ears.

"Okay then, um, hit the tree with… some electricity!"

Pikachu looked at his trainer questionably, but prepared to do as Ash had ordered it to. Before that could happen however, Misty stepped in front of Ash with an enraged look on her face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU WANT US TO GET SQUASHED BY A TREE? I WANT TO LIVE YOU KNOW!"

Ash was taken aback by her fiery attitude. He waved his hands in front of him and smiled sheepishly.

"Whoa, sorry! Geez, you don't need to get so angry."

"Me? Angry? Ash, what do you think you're doing telling Pikachu to hit the tree? Pikachu's attack would have been so powerful that the tree would have snapped in two and fallen on us, squashing us to a premature death!"

Misty finished yelling and started to regain her breath.

"Look, I'm really sorry! I didn't know that Pikachu was that strong! Ahh!"

Ash winced in pain and he reached for his forehead. Automatically Misty's face became full of worry and she went to his side.

"Oh my gosh, Ash, I'm so sorry! I forgot that you don't know anything about pokemon training. Sit down and take some deep breaths."

Ash was still wincing from the pain when he saw the flashes of light again. _There was a burnt bike… a bunch of angry flying pokemon… a storm, and a flash of lightening from a yellow mouse. _Then just as quickly as he saw the flashbacks, they disappeared. The pain was gone and he looked at Pikachu who was in his lap.

"Pika?"

"I think I just had a memory of you and me buddy, but I can't recall it all," said Ash with sorrow.

Misty sighed sadly and helped him get up, giving him a weak smile.

"Come on Mr. Pokemon Master, get up."

Ash stood up with her help and when he touched her hand, he winced. Before his eyes, he saw many instances where he had helped the orange-headed girl either get up a cliff or out of a hole. He snapped back into reality and then starred at his hand, which Misty was still holding. Ash quickly withdrew it and looked away.

"Did you just see some other memory?"

"Uh, yeah… my mom's cooking hehe…"

Misty gave him another weak smile and turned away. Ash sighed with relief. He didn't want to tell her that he had actually relived some memories with her in them. Hopefully she would believe the lie.

"Oh…" Misty responded with disappointment, "yeah, your mom's cooking is really good…"

Ash could sense the sadness in her voice.

"Misty I'm sorry that I can't remember everything about you, or me, or Pikachu, or May… I just get these flashbacks but they just leave me all confused, because they aren't whole memories… But we're still friends, right?"

"Right…friends…"

This wasn't fair; it was like she was going back in time. They both wouldn't be able to tell each other their feelings. She couldn't just tell Ash that she loved him and that he loved her… besides, how could he if he didn't even remember her? Misty looked away so that Ash couldn't see the tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Ash, I- I'm going for a walk. Stay here and don't get yourself into any trouble. Pikachu can make sure of that… I'll be back," Misty hoarsely whispered.

Ash shrugged his shoulders as he watched Misty walk into the forest.

..:-:..

May and Drew were walking back towards the secret room in which they had entered. She figured that the pokemon would be in there so they agreed to go check it out. After Maxie had left them alone again, May had the time to look over Drew. He had really changed since she last saw him. He was a bit taller, but still about the same height as her. His face had matured so much; there were signs of weariness and exhaustion burdened by his doing his duties for his boss. And his voice, it had grown deep and melodic, not the scrawny voice she had remembered. He had taken off the black sweater and sweatpants; his jacket was the same one, but it was a bit longer in length and his shirt was not tucked in but it hanged on him loosely. It made him look so much more mature…

Drew flipped his hair and got the last bit of dirt out of it. May cringed as the dirt flew in her direction.

"Drew! What did you do that for?"

"What? You can't handle a bit of dirt? Did you think that I'd walk around with dirt in my hair all day long?"

Scratch that. Drew looked much more mature, on the _outside_. Inside he was still the same old Drew, stuck up and egotistical. How could she have possibly thought that Drew had changed? She sighed and walked on ahead. They reached the room and in it were the pokemon cages. Drew walked in first to see if the coast was clear. He motioned to May and she followed him inside the room.

"Drew… look at all of the hurt pokemon…"

"I know… do you see my pokemon anywhere?"

She looked around and at one corner of the room she saw them; Masquerain, Flygon and Roselia. They were in better shape then almost every other pokemon she saw in the cages. May tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the spot.

"Drew, look, they're over there!"

May started to walk towards the pokemon, when suddenly Drew called out worriedly.

"No May! Stop!"

"Huh?"

She turned around to face Drew but suddenly a huge cage dropped down on top of her. Rolling his eyes, Drew stepped cautiously toward the cage, looking out for anything else that would cause a trigger for another trap. He made it to the cage and May grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shook him.

"Drew! Drew, get me out of here!"

He tried to free himself from her grasp and when he finally did, he stood in front of her, folded arms, eyes closed, not saying a word. May sighed and calmed down.

"Fine. Drew I'm sorry I grabbed you, and shook you, and I would really appreciate it if you could help me get out here."

Drew opened one eye and looked at her through it. The apology satisfied him and so he opened his other eye, and then he sneered at her.

"Okay, I'll help you. But you should know that you could just as easily get out of there on your own, _well_, maybe if you had the brains…"

May became infuriated and snapped back at him.

"I have brains! You're the one that needs some! I bet you're just stalling for time because you don't know how to get me out!"

"Actually, I do know how, and it's quite simple really, but you wouldn't think of it for at least another ten minutes. All you have to do is use your pokemon, _duh_."

May was taken aback. She would have thought of it too, well eventually. She didn't respond but instead she took out a poke ball and let out her pokemon in side of the cage.

"Combusken, please use Flamethrower and aim it right in front of you at the bars."

A blast of blazing fire shot out of its mouth and the bars started to melt.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

May recalled Combusken and stepped out of the cage through the whole where the bars of the cage used to be.

"Thanks buddy," said May to her poke ball, "Oh Drew! Did Combusken's flamethrower hit your face? Oh, I'm so _terribly _sorry," she said sarcastically.

Drew wiped the ashes off of his face and talked in the same tone as she talked in.

"_Why no!_ Don't be sorry, it wasn't _your_ fault at all! I mean, I should have known that the flamethrower would hit me! Oh no wait, I couldn't have known, because _someone_ didn't warn me!"

May rolled her eyes and was going to start walking towards Drew's pokemon, but he caught her arm and brought her within inches of his face.

"What just happened May? Don't tell me you already forgot that you triggered a trap!"

"No! I didn't forget!"

"Then why were you just about to go walk straight to the cages when there could be a dozen more of them?"

She froze and looked straight into his eyes. May could see the anger in them, and so she just looked away and said nothing. Drew let go of her arm and sighed while he took one of May's poke balls from her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Something you would probably not think of."

May crossed her arms and glared at his back, mocking his words and making weird faces.

'_Something you would probably not think of,' _May mouthed.

As if he had eyes in the back of his head, Drew turned around and looked back at May. Instantly she stood upright and gave him a big grin. He eyed her curiously, but turned back toward the cages, chuckling.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he liked being around May. She was always so spontaneous in her behavior. One minute she could make you as angry as a Loudred, and the next you would be laughing at her. However he didn't want May to know this, so he just made rude remarks to her. Drew was angry with himself for his behavior before. He had forgotten all about not being nice, and he had spent so much time acting like a friend to May, that he might have just made her think he was actually nice. Deep down, he wanted her to think that, but he didn't want to get hurt when she told him that she wasn't interested in a guy like him, so he just faked his attitude all the time. And by now, he was a pro at it.

Drew threw the poke ball into the air and Combusken emerged.

"Combusken, use Flamethrower in a zigzag pattern until you've done that to every part of the space in front of you!"

The fire pokemon looked at May, and she nodded, giving him the okay to do what Drew told him to do. Almost at once, things came falling out of nowhere. May took shelter behind Drew, but when he peered over his shoulder and smirked at her, she immediately stood back. There were a few more cages and some ropes, along with several nets. The dust cleared and Drew motioned for May to walk forward.

"After you."

"My pleasure; you deserve to be the one in the back."

"Actually, it's your pokemon that is the caboose."

Drew pointed behind him and May looked at him furiously.

"How dare you! No, I'm not going to lose my cool because you made me! Combusken, please lead the way."

The pokemon did as it was told and Drew gave May a smug look while she grinned with satisfaction. They made their way over the small piles of rubble, and Drew was finally reunited with his pokemon. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of doing this before… had thinking of May's safety gone to his head? He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head as he figured out what to do next.

"Okay, Combusken, use ember on the bars of the cage, but do it lightly so that you don't _burn_ your friends…" Drew added snickering.

May huffed, but then smiled to herself, remembering how burnt Drew's face became. Masquerain, Flygon and Roselia greeted their trainer joyfully and returned to their poke balls for some proper rest. May recalled her Combusken and they were almost at the revolving door when they heard a familiar voice.

"Very good job!" Maxie said while slowly clapping his hands, "I really never thought you would be smart enough to think of doing that Drew! I see your _friend_ helped you to accomplish what you have wanted for so long… Tisk tisk, I really thought you would have taken advantage of the opportunity with the girl, _if you know what I mean_."

Drew's temper went out of control and he jumped at him, but May held him back. Maxie sneered while watching May try to stop Drew from committing any kind of violent act.

"Let go of me May!" Drew snarled.

"Drew, stop! You know that violence isn't the answer!"

He stopped trying to free himself of her grasp, but his temper was still burning hot.

"Yes Drew… listen to the girl, violence is _never_ the answer!"

Maxie laughed maniacally and Drew couldn't take it anymore.

"Roselia! Go! Use Magical Leaf!"

Maxie stopped laughing instantly and he managed to dodge most of the glowing sharp leaves, all except for one. One of the leaves cut him just slightly over his left eyebrow, making the blood drip down to the side of his face. He stood upright and grimaced, calling out one of his pokemon.

"Go Houndoom! Use Flamethrower on them!"

The fiery dog like pokemon with horns came out of its poke ball and opened its mouth wide, letting out a swirling beam of fire. Drew looked shocked, but quickly restored his cool.

"Roselia dodge it and use Sweet Scent!"

At the last second Roselia dodged the attack and sprayed a soft pink mist towards its opponent. Houndoom was unprepared for the outcome of the attack and it became entranced by the Sweet Scent. Slowly it began to lose its guard and walk without a defense toward Roselia. Drew smirked as he watched Maxie's shocked expression on his face. Most of all, Drew was smiling at May's awed expression and how much focus she was putting on the battle.

"Roselia! Use Magical Leaf again, and aim it at Houndoom's paws!"

"NO! Houndoom! Use flamethrower again! Snap out of it! Get a grip of yourself, you lousy, good for nothing amateur!"

Houndoom began to look confused; it was attracted to Roselia's sweet scent, but yet it needed to obey its master's orders. Roselia's crisp leaves found their target, but just before that, Houndoom shook its head and snapped back and out of confusion. Maxie grinned but his grin soon disappeared. Houndoom wasn't able to snap out of its confused state quick enough, so just as it was about to open its mouth, Roselia's Magical Leaf attack hit all four of its paws, cutting them without end. Houndoom did use Flamethrower, but because of the pain on its feet, it leapt about, yelping and jumping up and down in the direction of its trainer. While it was doing this, its flamethrower attack was hitting everything in its way, including Maxie.

"You dimwit! Get a grip and stop it! AHHH!"

Maxie had now been hit by Houndoom's flamethrower in every place possible. Drew smiled, satisfied that the great leader of Team Magma now knew how it felt to be burned. May's heart was pounding; she had never seen such a tense battle, especially one that would either set them free to go, or make them prisoners. Seeing Maxie defeated, she couldn't help but boast.

"How does it feel Maxie? Being burned by your own pokemon!"

Drew looked at her and smiled to himself. Maxie was stiff and his hair was burnt to a crisp.

"You won't get away with this! You'll see! AHHH!"

Houndoom's flamethrower once again met his face and he screamed in agony, running away.

"So, I've got my pokemon and-"

"Drew! That was so awesome! You seemed like you weren't nervous at all, and you knew what you were doing, and it was so fun watching Maxie suffer like that! And-"

Drew put his hand over her mouth and looked straight into her eyes.

"So I've got my pokemon and now we should get out of here. Right?"

He put his hand away from her mouth and she frowned.

"Uhh… right…"

..:-:..

Ash sighed and looked out at the ocean. The waves were crashing into the cliff and the sun was going to set soon. Suddenly pain ran through his forehead and he saw the flashes of his memories again. _There was a battle for a gym badge… a pool… and Misty was there with her Starmie… a tall blonde lady gave him a water droplet shaped badge._ He snapped back to see Pikachu curiously looking at him.

"I'm okay Pikachu, everything is fine… honestly."

Ash gave him a smile but Pikachu accepted it reluctantly. He got up, but once again the pain surged through his head. _A big tower… he was looking at himself and then he flew through the wall… picked up Misty and dropped her… he woke up, she was looking at him with concern… _Pikachu was going towards the cliff, but sat down a few feet away from it. Ash sighed; he really didn't know what to make of all of these memories. They were so random, but yet, they must have been important events, and otherwise why would he be remembering pieces and bits of them? He sat down next to Pikachu and he smiled at him as they watched the endless oncoming waves spray the ocean mist into the air below them.

..:-:..

Misty didn't know what to do. Being with Ash was too painful. But yet, she wanted to be with him, because he was Ash, the person she couldn't live without. Her thoughts ran wild without end, when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking… _Gary?_"

"At your service," he said with a smirk.

At once Misty became cross and she backed away.

"Don't you think for a minute that you are going to get your way with me! Because you aren't!"

To her surprise, he didn't move a muscle.

"I know. I think I've learned my lesson, don't you?"

She eyed him suspiciously, but in the end she gave in.

"Fine. I'll trust you, but one false move and you know what happens!"

Gary chuckled and waved his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm well aware of your fierce temper."

"Good. So, what have you been up to all day? And why did you leave the pokemon center so early?"

"Hey, chill out! What's with the questions all of a sudden? I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I said I trusted you, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to know what you've been doing!"

"Fine then. If you must know, I was looking for new pokemon species in the forest, happy now?"

Misty looked at him doubtfully but she accepted the answer.

"Sooo," Gary said curiously, "what were _you_ up to today?"

The question surprised her, but she answered sadly.

"We were on our way to Ever Grande City, when we stopped for a break, and then we found this cave that Team Magma was operating in… and things got out of hand, and Ash fell…"

She wanted to cry, and so she turned to Gary for comfort. He wrapped her in his arms willingly and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay Misty… it's going to be okay… tell me what happened…"

Still in his arms, she continued.

"He hit his head and now… now he can't remember anything… or anyone, including me! Gary, it's so awful! I don't know what to do…"

Gary smirked behind her back, and then the two separated.

"Misty, don't worry! You can always count on me… and well from the looks of it, Ash really doesn't need you…"

"WHAT?"

She was furious, how had she fallen for this guy's act… _again?_ Gary pointed to the clearing that was visible a couple yards from where they had been standing. Apparently, they had walked back to Ash and Pikachu during their conversation. Ash was playing with Pikachu and his other pokemon. Misty looked at Ash, and then back at Gary, with disgust in her eyes.

"How can you say that? Really Gary…"

"Come on Misty, look, doesn't it hurt being with him? But yet you aren't really _with him_, because he doesn't remember you… leave him and come with me, you would be doing Ash and yourself a big favor…"

"How can you be so selfish? Really, I didn't think it of you, Professor Oak's grandson… Are you as dense as Ash? Well I guess you are, because just to let you know, no matter what condition Ash is in, I will be there by his side all the way! And nothing you or anyone else says is going to change that!"

Misty turned away from him and she started to walk towards the clearing, when a hand seized her arm and yanked her back. Gary was glaring at her and his temper was fuming.

"I go out of my way… I go out of my way to be nice to you, and yet you still refuse my kindness! Misty, out of all the people I've met, you are the only one who is just like me… your temper, your passion, no one I've met can even come close to you. I need to be with you… I need to… and now you _refuse_ me? After all I've gone through to get you, you still chose him, even though he doesn't remember you? _No_, I won't let this happen!"

Misty looked into his raging eyes and then zoomed out her focus to his face, and then his raggedy brown hair… brown hair… She found herself reliving the moment when she had knelt down to help Ash, after he had fallen, and then to see the Team Magma member running away… _he had brown raggedy hair_… She snapped back into reality with a jolt, and gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. Then, she spit in his face. Gary let go of her immediately, and he wiped the spit off of his face.

"_You_… you did it! You caused Ash to fall and hit his head! You're the reason why he can't remember me!"

Gary smirked and bowed his head slightly.

"Bravo. You managed to figure it all out, didn't you? But of course, from my little speech and so forth, how couldn't you? Misty, you're so smart… that makes me want you even more."

She couldn't take it. She turned around and ran screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YOU'RE SO EVIL! GET AWAY FROM ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU-"

Ash looked up and saw Misty and a brown haired man interlocked in each other's arms. The man was covering her mouth and smiling at her. The pain seared through his head once more as he relived another memory. _They were on an island… a handsome man… gym leader… dancing with Misty… she wants to stay… she doesn't… 'You're one lucky guy Ash'… _The flashback ended and he saw Misty push the guy away and she began to run towards him and Pikachu.

"Ash! Ash! Are you okay?"

Everything had just happened so fast. His head was spinning with every kind of memory he had of the past years flooding his mind. In each one of them was Misty… but in some of them she wasn't there. Ash held his head in his hands as Misty came to him and put her hands on his back. Gary could not be anymore angrier than he was at that moment. His plan had failed; even after he tripped Ash causing him to lose his memory, Misty had still chosen to be with Ash. Ash stood up with an effort and he was backing away from her, towards the edge of the cliff. Misty was beginning to worry; he looked like he was going to explode at any given moment.

"Ash… Ash, can you hear me? Be careful! You're really close to the edge of the cliff!"

He heard her, and as she came closer to him, he waved his hand, telling her to stay back. _"Misty, I love you, you know"… she smiled at him… "I know"…_ Suddenly, everything in his mind stopped, and cleared. Ash could see her in front of him; the fiery spirited girl he had come to love. A weak smile spread across his face, and as Misty saw this everything in her became overjoyed.

"Ash! Ash! You remember?" she said weakly not wanting to believe it.

"_Misty…_" Ash replied warmly, and then he chuckled. "Misty!"

She couldn't believe it. He had gotten his memory back. But before she could take a step towards him, or he could take a step towards her, a fiery dog pokemon, with a combination of orange, red and white fur came bounding towards Ash. He was shocked and had no time to react as the pokemon rammed into him, sending him flying over the edge.

"**MISSSTTTYYY!**"

"NOOO! ASH!"

Gary watched as Misty ran to the edge and began to call after him, while she sobbed. Suddenly, something in Gary Oak snapped. What had he done? His Arcanine had just rammed Ash into the ocean; he had just _killed_ Ash Ketchum. He began to shake his head. It wasn't possible. No, there was no way that he had just committed a crime, and not just any crime, _murder_. Arcanine came back to his owner and looked at it without emotion. It had done just like his master told him to do, so why was he in such distress?

"_No_… _no_, no I didn't do it… I didn't kill Ash, I couldn't have… I… I… I killed him! I did it! I'm a murderer! NOO!"

Gary started to weep uncontrollably, rolling around on the grass like a Magikarp. Misty was also weeping hysterically; she didn't want to believe that Ash was gone.

"Ash! Ash, you- yo- you're not dead! It's not po-possible!"

She stuttered trying to take control of her sobs. Finally she got a hold of herself and wiped away her tears. Misty took a few steps back and then she got ready to sprint full speed ahead and off of the cliff, when someone grabbed her.

"GET OFF OF ME GARY! I SAID GET OFF!"

"Misty! Misty, please! It's me, May! You can't go in after him Misty, you will get yourself killed!"

May loosened her grip on Misty, and then she turned around and gave May a weak smile.

"May, I'm really sorry, but I have to… someday you will understand why… someday, you will meet a person you just can't live without, and you will stop at nothing to protect him. So goodbye May; if I don't make it, I wish you all the best of luck in life, and if I do, well then, we'll have a good laugh."

She was speechless, but she saw the determination in Misty's eyes, so May gave in. She hugged her friend and then nodded as Misty turned around back towards the setting sun and the rolling waves of the ocean.

"Don't worry Ash… I'm coming…"

And with that, she jumped into the wide, cold depths of the raging ocean.

..:-:..

**A/N:** To be continued! lol I do hope you liked this chapter! I want to thank you sincerely for reading my fic this far; it gives me great satisfaction to know that someone likes my writing and my stories! I know this is a big cliffhanger, but I will try my best to update soon… although that might not be for another week, because I have to go to school next week for Band… (ugh) and so it will take me a while, especially since this week I've had somewhat of a "Writer's block" well not necessarily a "block" but just a lack of enthusiasm for writing the story. So that might happen again, and it might not… but don't worry, because no matter what, I _will_ finish this fic! I want to thank you again; you really don't know how much it means to me!

**Have a wonderful day! **(or night lol)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yay! I've finally updated! (Let's celebrate… just kidding lol) This is a bit more Ash/Misty centered but there's still some May/Drew stuff. I hope you enjoy chapter 7.

..:-:..

Chapter 7

"Staryu! Aim a water gun at the water!"

The starfish shaped pokemon emerged out of its poke ball and Misty jumped onto its back. Staryu did as it was told, and as it and Misty were spiraling downwards toward the ocean, a jet of water sprayed out, and hit the waves. Misty did this only because she knew that she had a better chance to survive the hit if one of her pokemon slowed the fall downward. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to hit the ocean.

Misty blinked and saw that she was now fully in the water and below the waves. She clung to Staryu and then pointed in one direction so that it would go there; hopefully it would lead her to where Ash was.

She looked around in the water desperately. He had to be somewhere, but she didn't know where to even begin searching for him. However, she wouldn't give up, because there was no point to her life if it wasn't with Ash, especially after all of the years it took for them to reveal their true feelings for each other. Misty had now been underwater for a long time, and she started to become dizzy, her vision becoming cloudy so that she could barely make out the motionless body entangled in the seaweed.

Her senses awakened immediately and she directed Staryu towards Ash. When she neared him, Misty quickly let go of her pokemon and headed for Ash. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly, his body was motionless and Misty feared the worst, but she tried endlessly to get him out of the entanglement. After a few minutes, she managed to get Ash free and out of the seaweed. Misty swam with Ash at her side, back towards Staryu. Now that she had Ash with her again, relief flooded her insides, and her senses started to weaken again. No longer was she fully awake, but instead her eyes began to droop, and her grip on Ash loosened just a bit. Staryu tried to wake up its master, but it was no use. Misty was now in the same situation as Ash was. Staryu recalled itself back into its poke ball, since it knew that it could do nothing more.

Somewhere in the wide depths of the ocean, something stirred and it awakened from a long sleep.

..:-:..

May was pacing back and forth, peering over the edge of the cliff for any signs of Misty and Ash. It was growing nearly pitch dark and Misty had been gone for a long time. She was so wrapped up in being worried, that when a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped.

"What did you do that for?"

"Nothing. Is it a crime to tap someone on the shoulder?"

"No, but that was rude of you," May said in a snotty tone, "so what do you want?"

"Well, first of all you seem really uptight, and second, don't you think that we should be concerned with that guy over there?" He pointed behind him towards the edge of the woods to where Gary was still blubbering on the grass.

"No way! So what if he's a bit mental? Don't you realize that Ash could die?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that. But are you aware of the fact that Misty is in the same danger as he is? She jumped in there, risking her life to save him! But no, all you worry about is Ash…"

Drew turned away so that May wouldn't see the sadness in his face. He knew that she liked Ash, she was always speaking so highly of him, and worrying about him all of the time. That was why he knew that he didn't have any kind of chance to be with her. All of a sudden he jumped, when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Drew, I'm sorry if I seemed so focused on Ash, but I'm not. I didn't mean for it to sound like all I was worried about was Ash; it just happened that way because he's been in there longer than she has… And I'm worried about both of them…"

He faced her again, smirked, and then flipped his hair.

"Well, you should be worried about _both _of them. Otherwise, I could say that you possibly had feelings for Ash, you know, since you worried about him so much, but since you say that your worried about _both_ of them, well, then I can't say that, can I?"

Drew peered at her through one eye, but to his surprise he saw a stricken faced May, just standing there, stiff and numb. He had said something, and something big, because in May's eyes, he saw hurt and sadness. Immediately, he regretted saying what he had said.

"I'm sorry May… I didn't mean to say something that I shouldn't have said…"

"No, you said enough!" May yelled.

Tears were now streaming down her face, and she was about to run away, but at that instance, there was a huge wave of water and an enormous water pokemon jumped out of the ocean. Drew and May looked at it with awe, as it hovered in the air at the edge of the cliff. After calming down from seeing this, May saw that on the pokemon's back was a motionless Ash and a motionless Misty. She hurried towards them, Drew following suit. As May neared the spectacle, Misty began to cough up water and awaken. She immediately turned her attention towards Ash, who was still not breathing.

"Misty! Misty, are you okay?" yelled May from the cliff.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Ash isn't! He needs help right away!"

The water pokemon dropped its fin so that May and Drew could climb aboard it. May was afraid, as she looked down below and saw the waves crashing into the rocks below. Drew rolled his eyes, and pushed her along. When they reached the pokemon's back, Drew helped Misty pick up Ash and carry him down towards the cliff. They laid him on the grass and underneath the moonlight; she couldn't lose him. Quickly, she went to work, giving Ash C.P.R. She pinched his nose shut, and then breathed in for him. Afterwards, she put her hands together, and pressed them into his chest five times. She repeated this procedure a numerous amount of times, so many in fact, that the water on her body wasn't from the ocean, but it was her own sweat. Finally, after countless attempts, May ushered Misty away from the body, but Misty couldn't take no for an answer. She ran back to her dear Ash, but May held her out of reach so that she wouldn't exhaust herself.

"Misty, you can't… you can't do this to yourself… he's… he's gone, he was in there for too long…" May said gently, with tears running down her face.

Misty growled at May, but then her expression eased into sadness and she broke down. She whimpered and the tears poured down her face without end.

"Why did you do this to me Ash Ketchum? Why did I fall in love with you? Why did you leave me?" Misty yelled through grinded teeth.

At the sound of those words, someone at the edge of the forest had stopped blubbering and rocking back and forth. He stood up, concentrated and alert, and walked over to the pair of crying mourners. At the sight of him, Misty glared but he put up a hand up as May restrained her from committing murder.

"YOU FILTHY ROTTEN SCUMBAG! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY ASH ISN'T BREATHING! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY…"

Gary pulled out a poke ball and a psychic pokemon came out of it.

"Alakazam, please use Psychic on Ash."

The pokemon concentrated on its target, and soon a stream of glowing water was coming out of Ash's mouth. When the last bit of water was pulled out of Ash, he started to cough and gasp for air. Misty stared at him while the tears on her cheeks began to dry.

"The reason why Ash is alive…" Misty finished her sentence.

"Alakazam, return."

Misty embraced Ash with a fierce hug. New tears had formed, but these were tears of joy.

"Ash! Ash! You're okay! I thought… I thought you were…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it, now that Ash was alive again. Misty looked into those chocolate colored eyes she loved so much, and Ash wiped away her tears.

"Misty, I'd never leave you. Never in a million years would I leave the woman that I loved."

She couldn't believe it. Ash had really gotten his memory back, even after being in the ocean for so long. Everything was too great for her to handle, so she gave in and the two kissed each other passionately. Everyone stood there watching, but Drew turned his attention towards May. He discreetly looked at her and saw that she was smiling, but for some reason, he could see a tear slide down her cheek. Why would she be sad that Ash was alive? It didn't make any-. That was when it dawned upon him. He looked back at Ash and Misty, and knew the reason why. May must surely have feelings for him, but they didn't matter because Ash didn't return them. He loved Misty, and she loved him, and May had to deal with that. Drew was now wondering if he ever really had a chance with her. This was too much to bear; he made up his mind. He would leave right away, and never talk to her again.

Ash and Misty separated from each other as they got up and off of the ground. Misty turned to Gary and gave him a hug. This shocked him, but he returned the embrace. They parted and then Misty smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Gary. You saved Ash's life! I owe you everything."

"No Misty. You don't. It was my fault that Ash lost his memory, and it was my fault that he ended up in the ocean. I'm sorry Ash, I really am. I don't know what overcame me, I guess I felt that if I couldn't have Misty for myself, then neither should you."

Ash gaped at him but didn't say anything.

"I've changed though. After seeing you fall over the cliff, and Misty go in after you, I realized what a terrible mistake I had made. I hope that you can forgive me."

Gary put his head down, but surprisingly, Misty picked it up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gary, you saved Ash, and that's all that matters. As for anything that happened, it happened, and now we're past all of that. Right Ash?"

"Uh… yeah I guess… thanks Gary."

The three of them smiled and laughed as the tension between them died away forever.

"Well, I guess I should go."

"No! Gary! We just got on the right terms! You can't leave now, with Ash's upcoming league challenge, you can't just go!" Misty protested.

"No Misty, it's alright. I have to get back to Pallet Town anyway. I wish you all of the best of luck Ash! Win it for me!"

Ash and Gary, old time rivals, shook hands and grinned at each other.

"I'll do that Gary, I'll do that."

Gary waved good-bye to everyone and left towards the path in the forest.

"I should go as well."

"W-what?" May stammered.

"Well, what is there for me to do here?"

Drew flipped his hair, and waved a measly good-bye to Ash and Misty. He then turned towards May who was trying to look anywhere but at him. May became really fidgety and was biting her lip to keep the tears from forming in her eyes again. When she finally gave in and looked at him, he could see that for some reason, they were somewhat sad, and not happy and rejoiced like he thought they would be.

"Bye May."

She chuckled half heartedly, and waved at him.

"Good-bye… Drew."

And with that he turned away from them all and walked in the same direction as Gary had done a few minutes ago. When May could no longer see his figure, she turned back towards Ash and Misty who were smiling at each other, happiness filled in their hearts. That was when she realized something, something that strangely, no one had cared to notice before.

"Uh, guys? What about… _that?"_

She pointed out towards the ocean to where the water pokemon was still patiently hovering in place. Ash and Misty turned around and the knowledge that this creature had saved them, finally dawned into their heads. Misty walked up to it and stroked the pokemon on its side. Ash was nearing them, when suddenly the pokemon drew Misty towards it.

"Misty!"

Ash made a run for it, and then he jumped off of the cliff and onto the winged water pokemon, just as the three of them hit the surface of the water. May ran after them, but stopped at the edge of the cliff and backed away.

"Noooo! Not again!"

From somewhere in the forest, someone stopped in their tracks and looked back towards the ocean.

..:-:..

Ash and Misty climbed off of the pokemon and into the cave. The mysterious pokemon had taken them into the ocean, and through the wall of rocks, into a strange cave. There was sand everywhere and the walls of the cave formed a circle, with no way out, except for the water. As Ash and Misty inspected the cave, Misty came upon a strange, yet familiar drawing on the rocks of the wall. Suddenly, they heard an eerie voice come from the pokemon that took them here.

"Welcome home, Guardian Princess."

..:-:..

**A/N:** Boy, do I know how to leave a cliffhanger or what? LOL I'd like to thank you for reading this, and I do hope you take the time to review this as well, because it helps me understand what my readers think of my writing, or what they want from my writing. I would greatly appreciate it if you could review! Other than that, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here we are! Another update from moi! (yay) lol It took me a while to write this… let's see, about three hours? Or maybe more… I don't know… but I know that I'm really glad I was able to update within a week! Okay, since I know you just want to read the chapter, and not me babbling, I'll leave you to it!

..:-:..

Chapter 8 

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, Guardian Princess."

"Would you stop calling me that? My name is Misty, not Guardian Princess."

"Princess, you have finally come home. Welcome!"

The pokemon didn't show any facial expression, but from its tone in its voice, anyone could tell it was thrilled.

"Misty is no Princess, buddy," said Ash somewhat angered.

"Yes she is; Misty is the Guardian Princess of the Seas and all its creatures. Just look for yourselves."

Ash and Misty turned around, and examined the painting on the wall more closely. After a while, they both realized that the woman, who was surrounded by a whirlpool of water, had flowing orange hair and turquoise eyes. Misty gaped at the picture and reluctantly turned around to face the pokemon.

"It's… it's… me…" said Misty trailing off in awe.

"Uh, I'm really confused, could someone explain what's going on here?" asked Ash with a screwed up look on his face, while he looked quizzically from Misty to the pokemon.

"Alright, I will tell you everything. First of all, let me introduce myself. I am Kyogre, protector of all water pokemon."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Ash interrupted with a wide grin on his face.

"Ash! Don't interrupt him! That's rude!" Misty retorted while Ash gave her a smug look, but stayed quiet.

"Thank you princess. Yes, I protect all the water pokemon, but I have been asleep for hundreds of years. And now I have finally been awakened, all thanks to you. We all have been waiting for you to come home, to come and help us restore what is left of our home. It's your spirit I felt calling out to me when you were in need of help. I am protector of all water pokemon, but you Misty, are the Guardian Princess, who rules over all the water pokemon, including myself, Kyogre. You can see for yourself, as I'm sure you have already seen, that the painting on the wall foretells of your arrival."

Misty stood there staring at him. This must have surely been a mistake. How could she be a Princess, let alone a Guardian Princess? Yet, the painting had looked exactly like her, there was no doubt about that. She still wasn't satisfied; it was just all too bizarre.

"I can tell you are reluctant Princess."

She stared at him even more.

"How did you know that?"

"We have a connection. Like I stated before, I felt your spirit was in need of help, and so you awakened me. Alright, let me take you home then."

"What? Where are you going to take us now? Isn't_ this _her home?" asked Ash, clearly annoyed.

"No young fool. This is merely the temple of the Princess, where she could come to enjoy herself."

Ash looked around at the small cavern and chuckled to himself.

"This stinky place? How could Misty enjoy herself here?"

"Ash! That was really uncalled for! I'm sorry Kyogre about Ash, he can be like that sometimes." Ash's sarcasm faded away instantly and he sighed, deciding to not ask anymore questions and just listen. "Could you please show us where my home is?"

"You can go there yourself. Just touch your hand on the hand in your painting. Go on."

Misty turned away from the pokemon and looked at herself. She looked so elegant and mesmerizing, making it hard to believe it really was her, but she knew that knowledge now, so she couldn't doubt it any longer. She stepped towards the wall slowly, and cautiously put her hand up to the hand in the painting. Suddenly, she felt warmth from her hand shoot out and into the wall. The outline of the image backed away and separated in half, both sides sliding into the walls, and then disappearing. It formed an archway and beyond it was a passage. Not too far down it, Misty could see some light and she smelled a nasty aroma.

Ash squirmed and pinched his nose.

"I almost died, and now I get to sniff this nasty stuff? What a day!"

Misty smiled and laughed at his comment. Then she saw Kyogre waiting patiently, and she became serious once again. She nodded, and stepped forward. Kyogre disappeared into the water and Ash and Misty began to walk down the path.

It was horrible. From the passageway, Misty could see rocks, a cliff, something she assumed used to be a waterfall, and an ugly creek with slime and sludge in it. The creek must have been the source of the smell. As they approached the supposed home of Misty, she saw that something extraordinary was happening. Wherever she stood, she felt the warmth spread again, and this time, it changed everything that she was seeing with her own eyes.

As she approached the creek, the slime and sludge disappeared, and crystal clear running water started to flow. That was when she looked up and saw what was happening all around her. The rocks in the cliff were now a new solid gray, instead of the old and dirty brown. The spot where Misty had thought a waterfall would have flown, it now did, and the lush sound of the water falling into the creek lulled her senses. A soft breeze came in, and it ruffled the newly grown green grass.

"This place is amazing!" cried Ash enthusiastically, replacing his sarcastic tone.

Misty stood there speechless; of course Ash didn't understand what had happened, he was dense like that. This all happened because of her; she truly was the Guardian Princess, and she had returned home, purifying it as she did. Suddenly, a large wave surfaced from the creek as Kyogre popped out of the water. Following suit, all kinds of water pokemon appeared; all of them thrilled that their princess had saved their home.

"Kyogre, this place is beautiful!" Misty said as she greeted him again.

"Yes, all because of you, Princess."

She didn't know what to think; all she did know, however, was that somehow she was the Guardian Princess and this was her home. Her thoughts became distracted as Ash pulled her by her hand.

"Come on Misty! What are you waiting for? Let's get in the water!"

"Ash! Are you crazy? I don't even have my bathing suit!"

"So?"

He smiled and took off his shirt. Ash jumped into the water, but his face became instantly shocked.

"Misty! You won't believe this, but I can't feel the water! Well, actually I can, but I also can't… You've got to get in here! It's unbelievable!"

Misty bit her lip, but ended up smiling. Ash, so predictable, to do the things she would normally consider for twenty minutes before doing, while he did it in a second. So she jumped in the water and she too became stunned. She could somehow feel the water, but yet she was dry. Misty looked at Kyogre and he nodded.

"Yes Misty, this water is magical; you helped create it, so therefore you will feel everything you normally would, without even getting into a bathing suit."

"Wow… Misty. …Thanks!"

"Ash, why are you thanking me?" asked Misty curiously.

"Because now I can do this…"

Right then, Ash started to splash Misty with the magical water in the creek. Misty felt the rush of water on her body, but she was completely dry. She laughed, finally feeling carefree and no worries bothering neither her heart nor her mind. Misty returned the splash and the water fell on Ash. They spent the time laughing and joking around in the magical kingdom that was Misty's home. Soon, they came out of the water.

"Pikachu, how did you like that?"

"Pi, Pika Pi!"

Ash did a double take.

"What? Pikachu? How did you get here?"

Ash reached to pick up his pokemon, when suddenly he vanished into thin air. Ash was shocked and looked around everywhere.

"Misty did you just see where Pikachu went?"

"No, he just vanished… Kyogre? Did you see where Pikachu went?"

The water pokemon sighed and explained.

"Pikachu was never here… it was an illusion. He is still on the cliff, waiting for his master to return…"

Ash bit his lip and winced. He had left Pikachu up there, thinking that his trainer still didn't have his memory back, and that he could possibly be dead.

"Misty, we have to go back now. Everyone must be worried sick about us."

"Oh my gosh, you're completely right Ash! We just left without a single word! Kyogre, can you take us back now?"

"I'm sorry Princess, but you must stay here; stay here in your home."

"What? Misty can't stay here!" Ash yelled angrily.

"But Kyogre, my home is in Cerulean City; my sisters are there, and the gym is my home."

"Princess, you saw for yourself, the power that is held deep within you. Your warmth and presence helped restore our home, and the home of all the water pokemon here. Without you, our home will go back to the wasteland it was before you came here. So you see, you must stay and live here forever."

Misty was so taken aback that she stumbled a bit, and Ash had to catch her.

"Live here…_ forever_? But… Ash… my sisters… I…"

She was getting weak and her head started to emit pain into her forehead. Ash held Misty, while he started to yell at Kyogre.

"You can't separate us! That's just not right! How can you be so cruel? I almost died out there, and now you want Misty to live here forever? You can't do this!"

"Dear child, you would have died, if not I saved you and the Princess. What is not right, is you being this rude towards me. The Princess will stay here, and that is because it is where she belongs."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! YOU…"

Kyogre let out a silvery mist from the blowhole in its back, and it showered onto Ash and Misty. Instantly, Ash's eyelids began to droop and he and Misty fell gently to the floor, fully asleep.

"I'll give you one last time to be with the one you love, but the Princess will stay," said Kyogre to the sleeping couple, as he dove into the creek and disappeared.

..:-:..

"Pi-ka! PIKACHU!"

"ASH! MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

May frantically called out to the depths of the ocean where her friends had been carried away moments ago. It was still nighttime and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't see anything, and she had no one to help her.

"Need some help?"

She jumped up, shivers going up and down her spine. Her heart ticked at a hundred beats per second as she turned around and faced Drew.

"What are you doing here? I thought you…"

He flipped his hair and his emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Why do you always greet me with a question? But to answer you, yes I left, but I heard you freak out, so I decided to see what trouble you had gotten yourself into."

May's temper rose dramatically, going from frightened to fully angered.

"I didn't get myself into any kind of trouble! And there's a reason why I freaked out! Ash and Misty were taken by that huge water pokemon!"

Drew cut out his act, and became worried as well.

"What? Are you sure? Where are they?"

"Boy, you sure seem to question me just as much as I question you."

May snickered at him, but he rolled his eyes.

"Can you just tell me what happened?"

"Yes, I can. You left, and then all of a sudden, the water pokemon somehow pulled Misty towards it, and then Ash ran after them. The water pokemon took them both, and then disappeared into the ocean."

"Wow… what would the pokemon want with Misty?"

"I don't know! But there are more important things to think of than that! We need to figure out a way to save A-, save Ash and Misty…"

May caught herself and Drew seemed not to notice. She didn't want him thinking that she still liked Ash. Sometimes inside, she sort of felt a twinge of heartache, but it was dwindling away rapidly. She was moving on, but now that Ash was in danger, the heartache was more visible to her, just a tiny bit. But now that Drew was here, she felt a lot better, and she didn't want to mess that up.

"Well, honestly, I don't think there is anything that we can do, other than to wait."

"W-whhaatt?" May yawned as she questioned him.

"See, you're tired. We should make a camp for the night, and get some rest."

Behind them, there was a clinking of wood, as Pikachu started to pile pieces of wood on top of each other.

"Pika, Pika Pi!"

"See May? Even Pikachu knows that we can't do anything, but wait, so let's just turn in for the night."

She looked at him skeptically, but eventually agreed that he and Pikachu were right. Drew couldn't believe that he was still with May, but he felt obliged to, now that she was all alone. Soon, they all had enough firewood, and then May took out her poke ball.

"Combusken! Come out and use Flamethrower on the wood!"

"Com-busken!"

It nodded its head and did as it was told to do. Immediately there was a flaming fire and Combusken went back inside its poke ball.

Drew chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"No, nothing, it's nothing," Drew said still smiling.

"What is it?" May demanded.

"Well, if you really want to know… I just thought it was funny that you thought of using Combusken so quickly… I thought it would take you a while to figure that out…"

"I'm not stupid Drew! I know how to light a fire, I do it every night with Combusken!"

"Okay then…" Drew flipped his hair and started to pat the grass down.

"Uh, Drew what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to sleep! So is Pikachu, look."

She looked to the other side of the fire, and saw that Pikachu had already curled up and started to sleep.

"Yeah, I know that, but I mean, what are you doing sleeping on the bare ground?"

"May, it's called, _'Drew does whatever he wants,_' got it?"

"Oh come on, I know that you wouldn't want to sleep on the bare floor; that's just crazy!"

Drew turned away from her and he tried to get into a comfortable position. May looked at him, but shook her head and went to work with her sleeping bag. If he wanted to be that way, he could just stuff it.

May got into her sleeping bag and cuddled herself in it, as the cold wind blew the fire out. Drew began to shiver and chatter his teeth. May couldn't help but feel guilty so she decided what to do. She got out of her sleeping bag, and unzipped the zipper, making it become two. Drew was still shivering, but when he felt the warm sleeping bag on his body, he sat up with a jolt.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called, _'Drew doesn't know when to ask for help, and May knows when Drew is like that,_' got it?"

She smiled at him and then went back to her position, and covered herself with the other half of her sleeping bag. Drew was shocked at her sincerity. She didn't have to give him half of her warmth, but she did. In his heart, something poured out, but he shook his head and denied what he felt. He covered himself with the sleeping bag, and tried to fall asleep.

..:-:..

Misty woke up first, and decided not to wake Ash up. She smiled as she saw him sleeping, spread out on her legs. She patted his hair and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ash smiled, but turned away, and off of her legs. He was obviously deep in his sleep. Misty stood up and thought about going for a walk in this kingdom, her 'home'.

Overnight, trees sprang up from the ground, and flowers began to fill the fields of grass. She was amazed at the beauty of this place; the beauty she had created. On her way back towards the spot where she left Ash, she met a family of water pokemon. Kingdra, Seadra, and some Horsea's were playing in a pond. As she approached them, they all turned their attention towards their Princess, and they greeted her enthusiastically. The parents sprayed water over her, so that it formed an arch above her head. Then the baby Horsea's sprayed puffs of misty water towards her. Misty smiled and laughed at the presentation they were showing her. They were grateful that she had returned, and that she had restored their home to this wonderful paradise. She decided to stay with the pokemon and play along with them for a while.

After spending time with every water pokemon she had met on the way back to Ash, and after each one of them gave her some kind of special show, she sadly returned to Ash.

"Misty! There you are! I thought you had disappeared!"

She ran into his arms and began to cry. Ash returned her embrace warmly, and he consoled her gently.

"Misty… it's okay… you know that you have to leave this place; it's not your home… and he can't keep you here…"

Misty lifted her head from his chest and tears streamed down her eyes. Ash quickly wiped them away and ran his hand through her hair, and then kissed her softly. Misty caved in to his love, but then reluctantly pulled away.

"Misty? What's wrong?"

"Ash… oh Ash…" Misty said, barely a whisper.

"Ash… I have to stay…"

"…Misty… don't say that… you don't mean it… that pokemon has gotten into your head! Do you hear what you are saying?"

"Ash, please. Don't make this any harder than it already is…"

Ash shook his head, not wanting to believe a word she was saying.

"NO! You are not staying here! You are going to come back with me, and we will always be there for each other!"

He pulled her by the arm towards the creek. He had to get them out of here, and before Kyogre came back.

"Ash… please stop this!" Misty said, tears streaming down her face again.

"I won't! I'm not going to lose you because some pokemon says you're a Guardian Princess!"

"But Ash! I am!"

He stopped in his tracks and let go of her arm. Ash turned to look at her. The tears had dried on her face, and she stood in front of him firmly planted to the ground. Behind her, water pokemon were gathering in support. Then, he heard a wave rush ashore, as Kyogre made his presence known.

"Ash, I've come to take you back. Pikachu is waiting for you; and so is your mother."

He turned angrily towards the Protector of all water pokemon.

"My mother? My mother is waiting on the cliff with Pikachu?"

"No, but she will be expecting to see her son come back from the Hoenn League… and that is victoriously."

Ash didn't know what to say anymore. He had hit a weak spot. He winced as he heard the words that Kyogre spoke to him. The Hoenn League would be starting today, and he needed to get there in time to register. But Misty… how could he leave her here? How could he just leave and not see her ever again?

"Ash… you have to leave…" Misty spoke quietly as she looked at him with mixed emotions.

He stepped towards her and looked into her eyes to try and figure out what she really felt. Ash leaned in for a kiss, but she closed her eyes, and turned away, making Ash only give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Misty… please come with me… you belong with your family and friends… you belong with me…"

"I'm sorry Ash… but I have to stay here… they all truly need me… I am the Guardian Princess of the Seas and all of its creatures… and I have to accept that fact… goodbye… Ash…"

She turned and walked away before he could even hug her.

"MISTY!"

He called after her, but instead she began to run. Ash watched as the fiery girl he had come to love, left him.

"Come Ash, we must leave now."

Ash wiped away his tears, and walked up the pokemon's fin, and onto Kyogre's back. With one last look at the paradise, he sighed with a heavy and shattered heart. Kyogre dove into the creek and they disappeared.

..:-:..

**A/N:** All right, I know… somewhat of a cliffhanger (Please don't shoot me!) lol But what I can say, is that this fic is nearing its end… so not many more cliffhangers, good deal? lol I hope you enjoyed that chapter, although I know it's sort of hard to enjoy something sad… but that's how it is… if you have an opinion of that, then review! Reviews can sometimes change the way I write my story, so do it! I greatly appreciate it if you would… Other than that… I will most definitely update at the latest next Saturday, but I might even be able to do it earlier… because I know what it's like to wait for someone to update hehe…

Thanks for reading and have a great day! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

May was so happy. She felt like every single one of her problems had vanished, and that she had no worries at all. There was a field of flowers and the wind softly wisped her hair in no particular direction. Then she saw it; an altar in the middle of all this beauty and someone standing below an arch made of crimson and white roses. Suddenly, she looked at herself, and saw that her usual outfit had now turned into a stunning white gown. There was a man standing at the altar, but she couldn't make out who it was. Music began to play, and she quickly recognized the song, 'Here Comes The Bride.' May felt extremely giddy, as she walked down the imaginary isle, and towards the groom. When the music stopped, and she finally made it there, her veil was lifted and in front of her stood, the most handsome, green haired man she had ever laid eyes on. He smiled at her, and her heart weakened.

"Do you take this woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, I do, I do!"

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both, husband and wife. You may now kiss."

May looked into his emerald eyes and felt pure bliss that this moment had finally happened. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in for the kiss.

"_May… May… MAY!"_

She snapped out of it at once, and a deep crimson color immediately appeared in her cheeks. She had her arms wrapped around Drew and he was trying to push her back. Letting go of him, she saw that his cheeks had also been somewhat of a flushed color.

"May? What got into you?" asked Drew with bulging eyes.

She couldn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry Drew. Really I am… I uh, you see, I was having a dream, and I must have been sleep walking or something…"

"Sleep walking? You were all over me!"

"I know that, and I'm sorry!" said May getting frustrated, more of at the fact that she had been dreaming about Drew in the first place, rather than because she had actually been hugging him.

Drew could tell that she had truly not meant for anything to happen, so he decided to let it go.

"Okay, I accept your apology. By the way… thanks."

He pulled out a rose from behind his back and gave it to her. Suddenly, she had a flashback of all the times her "mystery man" had given her a rose just like this one. She took it, and looked into his eyes. Her knees began to buckle and she started to sway a bit. Seeing this, Drew came to her rescue once again, and caught her before she fell.

"Thanks Drew…"

Their faces were inches away from each other and everything seemed to be far away. They closed their eyes, and began to lean forward. And just in the nick of time, another large wave emitted from the ocean and the two pulled away quickly. Kyogre landed near the cliff, and held its fin out so that Ash could walk safely onto the ground. Once May saw that it was Ash, she quickly sped towards him and away from Drew. Drew sighed and followed her. May ran up to him smiling, but Ash didn't even look at her.

"Ash! You're okay!"

"Leave me alone."

Ash walked right past her, and waved a hand motioning her to do as he said. Drew caught up to him, and blocked his path.

"Ash, where's Misty?"

He picked up his head, and glared at him.

"Misty? _MISTY?_ Misty's not coming. She's going to stay in her_ new home_; yeah, that's right Drew, _Misty_ wants to stay in some kind of _stupid_ underwater paradise, in which_ she_ rules all!"

And with that Ash shoved him out of his way, and he stormed off, Pikachu trailing behind him. May walked up to Drew and they both stared after him blankly.

"What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know May; why don't you go find out?"

Drew was going to walk away, but she caught him by the arm.

"Will you cut that out already? And what is it to you if I care about my friend?"

Drew blinked at her. She had called Ash her friend. Sparks of happiness filled his heart, but then he quickly put them out, telling himself that he needed to stay focused and not let emotion rule his mind.

"Hello in there? Are you going to answer me or what?"

"Uh, oh yeah. Sorry. So why do you think Ash is so miserable?" he asked sincerely.

That was better; at least now Drew was being friendly to her.

"I don't know… but wait, where's Misty?"

She looked back, and saw that the pokemon had disappeared, and wasn't at the edge anymore.

"Ash told me something about Misty staying in her 'home' or something like that. I can't even imagine what that means."

May bit her lip. That could only mean one thing; Misty had left Ash.

"Poor Ash. His heart must be broken."

"Why?" asked Drew dumbfounded.

"Because, if Ash said that Misty had stayed somewhere, and he was really mad about it, it must have meant that Misty chose to leave him, and that is why he came back by himself."

Drew nodded in agreement, and they both looked towards the forest to where Ash had gone.

..:-:..

Ash kicked a rock and it skidded a few feet in front of him. Then he punched the nearest tree, but quickly winced because of the pain in his fist.

"Oww! Damn it! Why did she have to stay there? Why… did she leave me…"

Tears began to stream down his face as he slumped down to the ground near the tree he had punched a minute ago. All of the built in anger flooded out through his eyes. He wiped the pain away vigorously and opened his eyes to see Pikachu resting patiently in his lap. Ash smiled, as Pikachu licked his face and then cuddled up on his shoulder. The pain in his heart was enormous, and it felt like the warmth that had once been there, was now gone, just like Misty. She was gone, and he wouldn't see her again. He had to deal with it, and move on with his life. The Hoenn League was starting today, and he needed to get there and win.

"Ash! Ash, come out here! Are you okay?"

May and Drew were headed towards him, so he stood up and made sure that they couldn't see the color in his cheeks.

"Ash! There you are! We looked everywhere for you!"

"Yeah, we thought you had run off or something," added Drew.

"Guys! I'm all right okay? Let's get out of here… Besides, I don't want to be late for the registration!"

He forced himself to smile and be cheery, but when he turned around and lead the way, he sunk to the bottom again, and his smile became a saddened frown. May and Drew just shrugged at each other, knowing that it was best not to talk about it. So they all headed out of the forest and onto the path that would lead them towards Ever Grande City.

..:-:..

"Tickets for two, please."

The lady at the counter woke up from her nap, and looked at May and Drew groggily.

"Wahh? Oh yeah, two tickets, okay…"

"Make that one."

"What? Drew! What do you mean one? Why aren't you staying?"

He had thought about this long enough, and he kept delaying the inevitable. May now had Ash to look after her so he decided it was time to go their separate ways.

"Yes, only one ticket, because I'm leaving. I've got to train you know, especially after so much time being away from my pokemon."

Drew flipped his hair and was going to turn away, when May stopped him.

"Wait! Drew, don't go!"

He turned around and cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

She squirmed in her position, not thinking she would have to answer him.

"Uh… well, it will get pretty boring with just Ash around. Sorry Ash."

She looked at him, but he stood there without emotion, and just shrugged.

"Whatever…"

"So will you stay?" asked May shyly.

Drew didn't know what to do. He could either go right now, and not be bothered with what his heart felt; or he could stay, and be with the girl of his dreams. Whoa, what was he saying? The girl of his dreams? Psh, yeah right. May, the girl he always wanted to be with? … yes… she was the one, but he didn't want to feel any heartache. He looked at Ash, and knew that emotional attachment only brought misery.

"It's okay if you don't want to… I understand," said May disappointed.

"Fine, I'll stay, but only for a while; I want to see Ash win. Miss, make that two tickets please."

Inside May felt her heart leap with joy, but why did she want Drew to stay so much? He was her rival, and he was often times very rude towards her.

"Uh, lady, can you register me for the league?" asked Ash with a snotty tone.

The woman behind the counter looked at him loathingly but accepted his ID and registered him into the tournament. She also gave him a tournament guide, explaining all of the rules, and when each round of the tournament would be held.

"So what should we do now?" asked May, while sighing.

"I don't know, just hang around or something?" replied Drew.

"I'm just going to go to the Pokemon Center," said Ash curtly, and he left.

"Wow, he really is in a bad mood; do you think we should do something about it? Hey!"

She turned around on her heel as Drew walked right past her. Finally she caught up to him, and then glared into his face.

"What was that all about?"

Drew flipped his hair and smirked at her.

"Just because I said I'm staying doesn't mean that I'm going to be spending my time with you. Why would you think that highly of me?"

May blinked at him, as he walked away. She sighed sadly and decided to wander around in the street carnival that was taking place here as well. It must have been some kind of island holiday or something of that sort. When Drew walked far enough, he hid behind a candy stand, and peered to see what May was going to do. He had really wanted to stay with her, but he didn't want to. His emotions were so confusing; he couldn't stand it. Drew looked around and saw that there really wasn't anything that fun to do all by himself.

May saw a booth with some stuffed animals as prizes and immediately thought of the moment when Ash had won one for Misty. So much had happened since then…

"Young lady? Would you like to play?"

She snapped out of it, and responded with a meek smile.

"Uh, sure why not?"

"The rule of the game is to toss as many rings as possible onto the three bottles. Got it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The man, who was wearing a very large cowboy hat, so that it covered his entire head, leaned a bit closer so that he could hand over the rings to her. When she took them from him, she felt a tiny spark of connection and she looked at her hand, which was in his. She pulled it away quickly and tried to cover the blush in her cheeks. May tossed the rings, and all of them got onto the bottles without any problems.

"Wow! I didn't know I was so good!"

"Yes, you are." _'At least your good at something,' _the man muttered.

May perked up her ears and became suspicious at once.

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh nothing. Here you go, your prize."

From behind his back, he pulled out a long stem rose and handed it to her carefully, so that their hands wouldn't touch again.

"Oh, wow. This rose is so beautiful! I really don't deserve this…"

Suddenly everything clicked, and inside she smiled, but on the outside she put on a flirty act. She leaned in closer to the man, as he leaned away from her.

"Uh, ma'am, what are you doing?" asked the man nervously.

"Oh, why can't I show my appreciation, for such a wonderful gift?"

She tried to lean in to either give him a hug or a kiss on the cheek, but he pushed her away.

"Uh, um, ma'am, I'm really sorry, but I'm not…."

"Oh, but I must thank you in some way! Here, let me take off that annoying hat for you."

"NO! I mean, no, don't do that, I uh, get this allergic reaction if my face has contact with sunlight… so yes, please just go and have a nice day!"

The man was retrieving to behind the booth, but May smiled slyly, and then called out after him.

"All right, but I'll give you my thanks later! Don't worry, I'll find you… no matter what!"

At that point, he made a run for it, and May let out a mischievous laugh. Drew could be so funny at times.

..:-:..

Misty sat near the creek, with her feet dangling in the water below her. Various water pokemon were swarming around her, trying to give her some kind of comfort. The winds were beginning to pick up, and clouds began to gather. Kyogre swam to Misty's side, and she looked up gloomily.

"Misty what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…"

Suddenly, tears began to shed on Misty's face, but not from her eyes; they were raindrops that had started to fall onto the paradise. Lightening streaked the sky, and seconds later there was a loud crack of thunder and all of the water pokemon fled. Misty pulled her legs close into her body and started to cradle herself. The water began to run faster, and large waves were washing up onto the ground where Misty was sitting.

Kyogre began to worry. Everything in his home would eventually begin to disappear if Misty's emotions became too strong. He dove under the water, and began to work.

..:-:..

"Come on Ash! You can do it!"

May yelled from the stands, sitting next to Drew. The competition had come down to the last two finalists; Ash and a girl named Paula. It was surprising how much Ash had changed, both emotionally, but in the way he battled. He seemed without emotion, making him able to concentrate more on the battle, and what was happening around him. He had beaten all of his opponents quite easily, and all he had to say about his wins was that his opponents had all been amateurs; it hadn't been any kind of challenge at all. Ash became ruthless, stopping at nothing to beat the numerous amounts of pokemon he faced. Now he and his opponent had come to a draw, and each had only one pokemon left. But Ash wasn't worried in the slightest bit.

"Come out Torkoal."

"Torrr!" The pokemon came out and displayed her affection for her trainer.

"Torkoal, stop being so happy, and instead focus on winning!"

The harsh words got to the pokemon, and she immediately obeyed. They both stood there waiting for Paula to call out her pokemon. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a yellow tank top under blue jean overalls.

She smirked as she saw the pokemon her opponent had chosen. Ash thought nothing of it, and he waited tapping his foot impatiently while she got ready to battle.

"Let's go… _Starmie_."

Ash stood there awestruck as the star shaped pokemon emerged from its poke ball. Everything in him went numb and everything in him stopped. Immediately, memories of him battling with Misty flashed in his head, and the pain in his heart emerged, greater than before.

"Look at him; he's just standing there like an idiot," said Drew knowingly.

"Drew! That's not nice! So what if he's all of a sudden got stage fright or something? You're supposed to cheer him on, not say negative things like idiot! How's he supposed win with you babbling like that?"

Drew chuckled and flipped his hair. He decided to let her cool down and not respond. Instead he put his attention back to the match at hand.

Ash shook his head, and tried to hold back the tears. He had blocked his feelings of sadness from interfering with his battles, and it had worked, up until now that is.

"Torr!"

Ash snapped back into focus, and tried his best to keep Misty out of his mind, and his heart.

"What's the matter Ash? Afraid I'm going to beat you?"

Those words resounded in his head, but with Misty's voice instead of Paula's.

"No. No I'm not! Torkoal, use flamethrower on Starmie!"

"Are you joking me? Starmie! Dodge the attack!"

Ash knew this was coming. He saw Torkoal's flamethrower propel out of its mouth, and then immediately figured out what to do.

"Now, Torkoal! Aim the attack above Starmie!"

Starmie tried to dodge the attack by jumping up, but it fell into the trap and got hit directly by the flamethrower. When it reached the ground, Starmie was ruffled only a bit by the attack but it was burned a bit too. Ash didn't know what to do. Starmie was a water pokemon, and water pokemon were strong against fire. He was at a disadvantage and he knew that he couldn't win. Everything in him fell apart and he gave up.

"Torkoal, all you can do right now is brace yourself, got it?"

"Torr!"

"Starmie, use Water Gun on Torkoal!"

The fire pokemon hid in its shell just in time. The water hit the shell, but when Torkoal reappeared, anyone could tell that it had taken immense damage. Ash grinded his teeth in anger. He had come so close, so close to becoming the champion, the Master of all Pokemon, and now he was going to lose simply because of a type disadvantage.

"Starmie! Another Water Gun, now!"

Torkoal ducked inside its shell again, but the results of the watery blast were even greater than before. Ash saw the pain on his pokemon's face, and knew that going on would be of no use. So he decided to forfeit.

"Judge! I'd like to…"

All of a sudden as Ash was saying that, there a large flash of light from behind the stadium, and it lit up the sky for a second. It was so mysterious, that everyone turned their attention towards it, forgetting about the battle that was taking place. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Ash and Paula looked back at their pokemon. But then, another interference was made, as the two trainers both looked up to see Gyrados soaring over the stadium walls. It sprayed water from its mouth right at the middle of the field so that the landing would not be so rough. A girl jumped off of its back, and then recalled the giant pokemon into its poke ball.

"Why do you look so startled Ash?"

Misty smiled at him, and instantly, Ash regained every bit of happiness he had ever known.

"Misty! How'd you… Are you… You're back!"

Misty chuckled at him and winked.

"I'll tell you all about that later. Right now, you have a battle to win!"

"But Misty, I don't know if I can…"

His head swung low, but Misty picked it up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, you can do anything you put your mind to doing. I know you can win, I just know you can."

Ash's pride leapt so high, and his energy was so much better, that even Torkoal showed signs of improvement in his health.

"Uh, miss? Could you please get off of the field?" asked the judge politely.

"Oh yes! I'm so sorry! Good luck Ash!"

She walked off of the filed and sat next to the table of match judges that were watching them battle. From up in the stands, May and Drew were awestruck.

"What's Misty doing back?" asked May completely shocked.

"Well, I guess you could say she just couldn't stand to be without Ash, could she?"

He looked at May, smiling, and at those words, and she began to blush a bit. She turned away and put her focus on the match.

"Well folks, after a spectacular show from a girl and her Gyrados, it looks like the final battle will finally now resume!"

There were cheers from the crowd, and with renewed spirits, and a renewed heart, Ash put everything he had into the battle, the battle that would fulfill his every dream.

"Okay Torkoal! We can win this! You just have to put all of your energy into it!"

"I wouldn't count on winning Ash," said Paula smirking.

"Oh, you just wait! Torkoal, use flamethrower again!"

"Yes, now I know that we can win! Starmie, use water gun again, and aim it low so that it gets inside of Torkoal's shell!"

Ash's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his cool.

"Torkoal, jump up right before the water gun reaches you, and then turn over!"

"What?"

Paula's expression became worried and confused. Starmie had used water gun, but just like Ash said, Torkoal rolled over onto its back, and the power from the jet stream of water sent Torkoal spinning in its place.

"Now, Torkoal, use Overheat!"

Starmie was still trying furiously to get the water into Torkoal's shell, but it wasn't working. Meanwhile, Torkoal was charging up energy in its shell, and finally when it had enough, she let out a fiery blast, and since Torkoal was spinning in circles, the attack spun in circles too, hitting Starmie multiple times.

Paula couldn't believe it. She had been so stupid to assume nothing could beat her Starmie. This was it though. Ash's strategy would work for her as well. Starmie kept getting hit, and by now it had stopped its water gun attack. Torkoal was now on its back, and it couldn't get back on her feet.

"Now Starmie! Get on top of Torkoal and use Waterfall!"

"Starr!"

Ash's eyes looked on in horror as a rising waterfall sprung up and then its waters fell down straight onto Starmie and Torkoal. When the waters subdued, Starmie jumped off of its opponent refreshed, but Torkoal was on the ground with circles in its eyes.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Paula and Starmie win the match and the championship!"

The crowd jeered with applause, but May and Drew both looked at Ash with sympathy. Ash ran up to Torkoal and helped her stand up.

"You did a great job Torkoal. It's okay; we still got second place. Here, take a long nice rest."

He took out its poke ball, and a red light emerged from it, recalling Torkoal. Ash stood up and looked at Misty. She smiled and ran up to him.

"Ash! That was great! You and Torkoal did an amazing job! I know that if you were battling me, I would have definitely lost."

"Oh come on Misty, you know that you would have won," said Ash teasingly.

"Well, yeah, I guess your right. But you still managed to put on a great battle! I'm so proud of you!"

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, you know."

Misty smiled and she hugged him.

"I missed you Ash."

"I missed you too Misty."

..:-:..

The fireworks flashed up in the sky, as the ceremonies of the Hoenn League came to a close. Ash had accepted his second place medal, and then he headed towards his friends with Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Ash! You did an awesome job!" squealed May.

"Yeah, good show," added Drew while flipping his hair.

"Thanks you guys… hey, where's Misty? I thought I saw her a second ago."

Drew and May both smiled at each other, but then put on serious faces, while May explained.

"Oh, Misty, yeah, she had to go back to the paradise, something like that."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah Ash, sorry to bust your bubble, but she said that she needed to stay there."

Ash was dumbfounded. He was speechless. He had lost Misty, _again?_

Suddenly, there was a flash of light before them, and an archway made of light appeared. After the light went away, there stood Misty smiling. Ash's heart skipped a beat, and then he started to yell.

"May! Drew! What in the world did you say that for? That Misty left again! That wasn't funny!"

Misty heard this and added in.

"You told him what? Guys! You know I was just leaving for a minute or so!"

May and Drew laughed, but then quickly stifled their laughs as Misty's and Ash's faces became very strict. But finally the tension eased, and Ash began to question Misty.

"So, you said you had to leave for a minute? Where'd you go?"

"Well, they weren't lying when they said that I went back to the paradise."

"But how could you get there, and back so quickly? Would you mind telling me what's going on? I don't like to be left out of the dark, if you know what I mean."

Misty chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'll explain everything. See, I didn't really want to stay there in the paradise, but I felt obliged to, that it was my duty. But my emotions became so powerful, that Kyogre said I could eventually ruin the paradise by creating a hurricane or something even worse."

Ash's jaw dropped, but he continued to listen. May and Drew however weren't shocked at all, mostly because they had already been told all of this by Misty a couple of minutes ago.

"Well, Kyogre knew that it wouldn't be good if I stayed, but it would also be bad if I left… so, Kyogre arranged a somewhat Psychic connection between me and the paradise. It took a lot of his energy away, so I have to visit him every so often to make sure he gets stronger. And now I'm back here!"

Ash tried to figure out exactly what she meant, and since May saw the puzzlement on his face, she explained further.

"Ash, what Misty is trying to say, is that now, she can go back and forth between the paradise, by just thinking about going there. It's like she said, a psychic connection."

"OH!" Ash finally felt relieved. "So this means that you don't have to stay there?"

"Yes, I only have to go there once in a while so that the paradise doesn't turn into a garbage dump again."

Ash's heart leapt with joy, and so he leaned in towards her and they started to kiss. May and Drew left them alone, and started to walk towards the entrance of the stadium to where they could see the whole island, the ocean surrounding it, and the setting sun.

"What a day huh?" asked May quietly, while sighing.

"Yeah…"

May looked down at her shoes, and then turned towards her rival. The sun made him look so much older and wiser, something she had to do a lot of maturing to become.

"Drew?"

"What do you want?"

He turned to face her, and even though he might have sounded rude, he meant it sincerely.

"Um… I know that you like traveling alone and everything, and that we are rivals… but would you mind traveling with us for just a little while? It's going to be a bit boring with Ash and Misty having their paws on each other the whole time…"

Drew laughed, but then he saw that she was serious. The way he responded, however, hurt May deeply, and so she turned away.

"Maybe."

The short one word answer lifted May up, and she smiled with happiness.

"Really? You'll come?"

"All I said was maybe, so don't freak out about it."

May calmed down but smiled to herself. Unknown to her, Drew was doing the same thing.

"Hey guys!"

They turned around to see Ash and Misty walking towards them.

"What are you standing around for? We've got to get moving! Now!"

Misty sighed at Ash's remark, and cleared the confusion for May and Drew.

"What he means is, that we need to get to the bottom of the island and get on the ferry leaving for Viridian City."

"What we are leaving already?" asked May sadly.

"YES! Now lets get a move on!"

"Wait a second, isn't Viridian City in the Kanto region? Aren't there contests in the Kanto region?"

"Why actually Drew, I think there are. I know of one for sure is in Saffron City," replied Misty cheerfully.

Drew started to think it over, and then decided what to do.

"Alright then, I'm with Ash. Let's go!"

Ash and Drew started to walk down the steps outside of the stadium, leading them towards the bottom of Ever Grande City.

"But it's almost going to be dark! Guys!" May called out after them.

"Don't waste your time May. You won't win."

May sighed, but smiled as she turned towards her friend.

"It's nice to have you back Misty."

"Yeah, I'm happy that I'm back too."

The two girls smiled at each other, and they started to walk down the steps to catch up with Ash and Drew.

As the sun shone its last rays of sunlight, and the flame in the torch of the stadium was blown out, the Hoenn League, and all of the adventures leading up to it, finally came to a close.

..:-:..

THE END 

..:-:..

**Drew:** Hey, wait a second! How is that the end?

**May:** Because it is, duh!

**Misty:** Cool it you guys! How long can this story go on for anyway? Can't you give Monika a break?

**Ash:** Hey, wait a minute, where are the credits?

**May:** Ash, this isn't a movie.

**Drew:** I can agree on that one with you May.

_(May blushes and Drew smiles, while flipping his hair.)_

**Ash: ** I still think that there should be credits!

**Misty:** Okay, okay, there will be credits. Who wants to do the honors?

**Ash:** Me! I'll do it!

**May:** Go ahead Ash. Get a kick out of it.

**Ash:** Haha, very funny. Okay, so let's see… ah yes! Here we go!

**Credits: ** **Monika**- the authoress 

_**Ash**- the master of all pokemon_

_**Misty**- Guardian Princess of the seas and all its creatures_

_**May**- pokemon coordinator_

_**Drew**- pokemon coordinator and rival of May_

_**Brock**- love struck pokemon breeder_

_**Gary**- rival of Ash, and grandson of Prof. Oak_

_**Vivica**- Gary's sister_

_**Johnny**- lovable little boy staring as Vivica's adopted son_

**Drew:** You forgot to mention that I was a _top ranked_ pokemon coordinator.

**May:** Oh come on Drew. You don't have proof of that.

**Drew:** Oh yeah? Do you want to see proof then?

**Misty:** Guys, please cut it out! You're being very rude; we need to thank Monika for all of her hard work! She put in a lot of time and effort into writing our story!

**May:** Yeah, you're right. Thank you Monika! You did a great job!

**Ash:** Yup! Ditto for me!

**May:** Drew! Come on!

**Drew:** Fine, fine. Thanks Monika.

**May:** That wasn't so bad now, was it?

**Misty:** Okay, then. This is where it ends, I'm afraid for what could happen if the _rivals_ start to argue some more. And I don't mean a pokemon battle.

**Ash:** Hahahaha! Misty, you're so right!

**Drew:** What are you talking about?

**May:** Yeah, what do you mean, not a pokemon battle?

**Misty:** _(Sighs)_ Okay, bye folks! And don't forget to look out for Monika's next fic, a one shot about me and Ash over here, called _"When We Were Young."_

**Ash:** Wow, Monika already has another fic?

**Misty:** No Ash, she has it ready in her mind, but I'm just letting the public know about it.

**Ash:** Ohhhh.

**May:** Misty! Tell me what you meant!

**Misty:** You'll know one day.

**Drew:** I don't like the sound of that.

**Misty:** Okay, now I mean it. End of discussion. Have a great day everyone! Bye!

**Ash:** Good-bye everyone! Thanks for stopping by!

**Drew:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye.

**May:** So long!

..:-:..

The above is an idea I borrowed from RoseRosa. I hope you don't mind that I used the characters in dialogue like you did. I just thought it would be a fun way to end the fic.

..:-:..

**A/N:** I hope you liked the end of this fic! I worked really hard, and am really happy to finally have this finished! Well, my hands are really tired from writing, so I'll end it here, and wish everyone: HAVE A GREAT DAY!


End file.
